


Doctor Who Imagines, Preferences, and One-Shots {REQUESTS OPEN}

by Emilia_Williams



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Cutesy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quiet Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Williams/pseuds/Emilia_Williams
Summary: Who else has dirty Doctor thoughts? This book has smut, fluff, and platonic chapters, and I'm churning out updates as fast as I can while still maintaining quality. Enjoy! I will write basically anything, so no matter what you request, no matter the ship, I'll probably write for it!(Cross posted from Wattpad, still taking requests!)





	1. Dance With Me (9th/Reader Fluff)

As I walked up, Doctor was getting onto a kid for spray painting on the TARDIS.

"Graffiti this again, an' I'll 'ave you," he said harshly as the poor kid scrubbed the words off the blue box.

"Oh, c'mon Doctor," I giggled. "Let him off this time."

"I am. That's good. Now don't do it again! Run on home." The kid hopped onto his bike and hurried off. Doctor threw his arm around my shoulders and chuckled as he guided me into the TARDIS.

"So, where to first, (Y/N)?" I looked at all the controls and thought for a second.

"Paris during the 1920's."

"Your wish is my command," he said with a grin. "Go down that hall. You'll find the proper clothes." I nodded and walked to where he pointed me.

The room I walked into was amazing! Clothes everywhere, all of them from different time periods. I went to the rack marked "1920s" and flicked through the dresses.

"Doctor, are you sure about these?" I called. I felt the TARDIS lurch and I braced myself on the wall.

"Yeah, I'm sure! Now hurry up, we're here!"

I grabbed a dress that didn't look too awful and stripped so I could put it on. Once it was on, I found the matching shoes and a handbag, fixed my hair so it would fit the time, and walked out.

The Doctor had his back to me, and from what I could tell, he was wearing a tuxedo. He turned around and saw me fidgeting. He grinned.

"You look fantastic. C'mon. Let's go. I think you'll enjoy this." He offered me his arm and I took it gratefully. These shoes were uncomfortable and I would probably trip on the skirt of this dress a lot.

He opened the door and we were in the back of a huge building. I could hear swing music playing, and the Eiffel tower wasn't too far from here.

"It's beautiful," I breathed as I looked into the city. The Doctor pulled me forward and led me to the front of the building where we were met with a stern looking guard.

With a flash of the psychic paper, we were in. It was a huge party, full of life, music and laughter. I was really nervous about there being so many people. I held tightly to Doctor's hand, and he rubbed circles over the back of mine with his thumb.

"It's alright. None of these people know who you are. They just know you're here, so you're probably important. Stay with me, and don't let anyone steal you away from me for a dance." He winked at me before pulling me out to the dancefloor and twirling me.

He spun me, stepped with me, and dipped me really far back. That is, for the faster song. When the music slowed, he held me closer and moved gently.

"(Y/N), there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he began. I shushed him and rested my head on his chest.

"Don't spoil this. It's perfect right now." I listened to the beating of his hearts and sighed contently. He always made me feel so at home. "I wish this moment didn't have to end."

He held me tighter and rested his chin on my head as we turned and swayed.

By the end of the party, I still wasn't tired. Doctor was acting strange, though.

"Go and get changed," he muttered. "I'll park us somewhere for the night an' we can relax." I agreed to that! I went back into that wardrobe room and pulled my regular clothes back on.

When I returned to the control room, Doctor was still in his tuxedo and he was putting the needle onto a record.

"You are a lovely dancer, (Y/N)." I blushed.

"Thank you. You dance really well yourself. It's a shame the party had to end."

"Our party is just beginning." He extended a hand to me as the slow music began again. "You said you didn't want that moment to end while we were dancing. Who says it has to?" I took his hand and he pulled me in close, resting one hand on my waist and lacing the fingers of his other hand with mine. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and followed his lead.

We turned and swayed slowly with the music. He twirled me and pulled me close again. I listened to the beating of his hearts and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm so glad you stole me," I whispered.

"Best decision I've ever made," he replied. Suddenly, the music changed and soon we were doing the Charleston and he was spinning me every which way!

He tried to dance on his own, but ended up tripping and falling against a chair. I laughed so hard!

His face was a bright red as he stood up.

" 's not funny," he muttered.

"Yes it is!" I giggled. "You said you could dance!"

"I do better with a partner," he admitted. He lunged forward and grabbed me hands before spinning me and throwing me into a deep dip. My head fell back all the way and then he picked me up slowly.

As he brought me up, I I put my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. I really didn't like being dipped, especially not that far back. Too many times dropped, I suppose. I don't like being carried, either.

"What's the matter, (Y/N)? You okay?"

"I'm fine," I said softly. "Just a little scared of being dropped is all." He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"Sorry. I won't do it again." The music had stopped by now, and he was still holding me. "Hey. (Y/N)... " I looked at him. He had a cheeky grin on his face. "I know you met Captain Jack. But did he ever kiss you?" I shook my head.

"I didn't let him." The Doctor rested his forehead against mine.

"Good. If he did, I wouldn't get to do it." He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine.

His were soft and inviting, not like I thought they would be. I thought they would be chapped and hard because he never stops talking. He wasn't talking now.

I kissed him back and let my lips part, and he slowly slid his tongue into my mouth.

When he broke away, I leaned against him and put my ear to his chest. His hearts were beating faster now. I grinned and shut my eyes as he held me and the music started again.


	2. A Modest Proposal (10th/Reader fluff)

"(Y/N)! I know where we can go!"

He was always so excited to show me new places.

"Your grandparents' wedding. Beautiful ceremony. Very conservative. Always wishing I could relive it over again."

"You were at my grandma's wedding?"

"Of course! Where else did they get the idea for all those stories they told about me?"

It's true. They told me all about the man who saved their wedding and then jumped into a police box, never to be seen again. There actually were police boxes then.

He parked us behind the church and went to get dressed. It was 1969. My mother would be born in 1970. Then I'd come along in 1987. Wow.

I dressed in a simple blue dress that went to my ankles and a pair of shoes to go with it. Doctor threw on a black suit. He always looked good in a suit. I guess that's why he always had on his pinstripe suit.

He offered me his arm and I took it gladly. We were actually going to my grandma's wedding!

"I can't do this!" I heard a young woman exclaim. She ran into the church. That must have been the bride.

"Not much of a blushing bride, is she?" Doctor asked. I elbowed him. "C'mon. We have to make sure they get married!" He pulled me into the church and we chased after my gran. We followed her into a room where she sat by herself, curled up in a puffy white ball of wedding dress.

"Who are you?" she asked us.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is my friend (Y/N). Why do you say you can't go through with the wedding?"

She calmed down and looked at us.

"I'm just scared that as soon as we're married, he's going to run off because I won't be good enough for him." Tears ran down her cheeks and I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything. But I couldn't do that.

"But he won't run off on you. Trust me. Every couple gets the jitters before they get married. But you aren't going to back out. You're going to get married, and grow old with three or four grandchildren, and you're always going to love each other." She dried her eyes and looked at us quizzically.

"You two have nothing to worry about," I said sweetly. I helped her up and hugged her.

"You'll both be excellent parents, by the way." At this point she was pregnant with my mother. "I know what happened, and I promise you that everything will be okay." My grandfather was African American. He and my gran loved each other so much because they fought through everything in the world to be together. Doctor knew that.

I kissed her cheek and gave her a tissue. "It will get better, Helen. I promise. You have nothing to worry about. Charlie is a good man, and he would give the world to be with you." She sniffed and hugged me. Soon, it was time for her to walk down the aisle.

Doctor and I sat in the back of the church and he held my hand tightly.

"You did really well," he whispered. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Doctor. And thank you for bringing me here."

"Just think: your named after the woman who convinced your grandmother to go through with her wedding." I laughed a little to myself. I was named after myself, huh? Awesome.

When the wedding was over, we snuck out and went to get our regular clothes back on. Doctor was sitting in his seat when I came back. I plopped down next to him and he put his arms around me.

"Weddings. Always fun," he sighed. "A bit emotional, though. Why are they crying? Weddings are good things!"

"Those were happy tears, Doctor." I admit, I cried a little. I never saw her that happy before.

"Still, though. Tears were unnecessary. You didn't have to cry."

"Thank you for your concern, you heartless fiend," I laughed. He squeezed my arms and kissed my forehead.

"Any time, my horrible companion. I never should have brought you with me." I hit his chest lightly and hopped up.

"Where to next?" I asked with a smile. His face lit up and he picked me up and spun me.

"Ah! I take back my last statement! Best companion ever!" I was giggling and he kissed my nose before setting me down and running around the controls, figuring out where we would go next.

"I was thinking we could go to Egypt to see the last day of the building of the pyramids. Or maybe we could go see the Berlin Wall fall! Ooh! How about we go to another planet and see the Weeping Woman?" I laughed and hugged him from behind, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He stopped and spun around in my embrace.

"Anywhere is great, so long as I'm with you." He hugged me and I stood on my toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips. I loved seeing him this excited about travelling!

He pulled the lever that was behind him and soon we were hurtling through time and space. I clung to him since I didn't really feel like getting thrown around. He laughed and tangled.hisnfangera into my (Y/h/c) hair.

"It's so cute when you cling to me for dear life. But let's hope you only ever have to do that when we're in here." I snuggled into his chest and he smiled at me. "(Y/N), this is probably one of the weirdest times to ask you this..." I looked up at him. "But I really want you to stay with me. Will you... Um... Will you be my eternal companion?"

I kissed him softly. "Of course. Until the day I die, Doctor." He smiled and was practically shaking with excitement!

"Great! So, no time to lose. Let's go see those newly completed pyramids!" I laughed as he jumped around enthusiastically. What a goofball.

My goofball.


	3. Hey You. (11th Doctor/Reader fluff)

I was trapped. The Daleks had me and were using me as leverage against the Doctor. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

They had me in a cage. If I could find a way out, I could get back to the Doctor and... And... And what? He's left behind companions when there were Daleks before. Jack Harkness didn't deserve that. Or maybe he did, I don't know.

The fact is, I'm not the companion that he's worried about half the time. That's Amy. I'm the secondary. The auxiliary. Not important.

I could live with this. If he's got to leave me behind, one insignificant person, to save the rest of the universe, then that's okay.

I closed my eyes and let a few tears escape. This was it.

I heard the Doctor shouting, and the sound of crunching metal. I waited for death.

Suddenly, the door to my cage flew open and Doctor was pulling me to my feet and wrapping me in a bone-crushing hug. He burried his face in my (Y/H/C) hair and I felt tears run down my scalp.

"(Y/N)! Thank goodness you're okay!" He held me even tighter and started kissing the side of my head and my cheek over and over.

"Hey you! I thought you would have left by now." He pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"I would never leave you to the Daleks, (Y/N). Call me an old softie, but no one, especially not you, deserves that." He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. It was brief, but amazing!

"C'mon. Let's get you out of here. There's no telling what those things did to you in there."

"Let's not talk about that," I said with a nervous laugh. He would go on a rampage if I told him.

"Where's Amy?"

"She's at home. I took her when you got captured. I didn't need two people for the Daleks to use against me, did I?"

"But you came back for me?" I was so touched by this. He nodded.

"How could I leave you behind? You're the only one around here who can surprise me." He pushed me through the doors of the TARDIS and hugged me again. This time I locked my arms securely around his waist and listened to his left heart beat.

It was thumping softly, but steadily. Faster than usual, but still at a steady pace. "Thank you," I mumbled into his chest.

"Anything for you, love." I grinned and squeezed him tighter.

"You never cease to amaze me, Doctor," I sighed. "Really, you always find new ways to surprise me."

"Good. Then I'll always keep you guessing." He let go of me and told me to hold onto the rails.

He laughed as he threw levers and hit buttons, sending the TARDIS lurching this way and that. When it stopped, he took my hand and led me out. We were in my back garden.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

"You always liked your garden. It's calm and quiet here. But this isn't just your garden." The back door opened and an older woman stepped out with a cane.

"You stay there, (Y/N). I don't need you creating a paradox." He walked over to the older woman and she smiled so wide at him.

"Doctor! Oh, Doctor!" she sounded like me. Was this me in the future?

"Hey, you," he said softly. He hugged her gently and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're still so young and handsome. I bet you get all the 51st century aliens!" He laughed and they sat down on a porch swing with her.

"How're the grandkids? Is Johnny still causing trouble?"

"He's grown into such a sweet young man. He's just like his grandfather." She nudged him playfully.

"You're married now?" She shook her head.

"Who could follow a man like that, Doctor? So compassionate and caring about others... He was hard to let go of."

"I hate to leave like this, (Y/N), but I need to go. My companion is waiting. She couldn't come out. Paradoxes and all. I just wanted her to see this."

"Thank you for showing me this so long ago, Doctor." He kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand before coming back towards me.

"What year is this, Doctor?" I asked. He just shook his head and pulled me back inside. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To let you know that I will never leave you somewhere dangerous. I go and visit you all the time. And I will always love you." He took my hands and kissed me softly.

"I just can't keep you with me forever. You could spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you." I tear ran down my cheek, and he brushed it away. "Hey now. No crying. We've still got a million things to see!"

He kissed my cheek and ran around the TARDIS again, throwing levers and switches once more.


	4. Crash Landed (11th/Reader smut)

There was a loud crash outside and I shot up from my armchair to see what was happening. Out where my birdbath was supposed to be, there was a familiar blue box. He came back! I couldn't wait to see that crazy man again!

I ran out as the door opened. "(Y/N)!" a man shouted. I stopped dead in my tracks. He looked and sounded... Different.

"Doctor?" I didn't believe that it was him.

"So sorry. I've sort of regenerated since the last time."

"You're... Different." He came up to me and threw his arms around me.

"Is it a good different?" I smiled and nodded.

"It's just going to take some getting used to." A woman came out of his box shortly after. She was tall, had red hair, and wore a short skirt and leggings. She was really pretty.

"Oi, Doctor! Where are we?"

"Amy, meet (Y/N)! My partner in crime!" He leaned in to whisper to me. "And in many other adventures." I blushed and disentangled myself from his embrace.

"Lovely to meet you, Amy," I said sweetly, extending a hand to her. She grinned at me and shook. Then a man came out of the TARDIS.

"Oh, now how many companions do you have, Doctor?" I laughed.

"Hello. I'm Rory, Amy's husband." A wave of relief washed over me. I was really worried that Doctor had tried to replace me.

He must have seen this in my eyes, because he suddenly kissed my cheek and hurried off.

"Let me just pop these two home really quick. You two, have fun doing whatever married people do. I need to explain everything to (Y/N) since she hasn't seen me since... Well, we'll get to that later!" He practically pushed those two into the TARDIS and soon it was dematerializing in front of me.

I still couldn't wrap my head around this. He was a completely different person a few weeks ago. How many places had he been in just these few weeks? And how much danger had he put himself in?

I went into the house and tried to make sense of it before I heard him come back. He ran in my back door and hugged me again.

"Ah! Thank goodness! I thought I'd come back to the wrong time or something."

"Nope. Still the same old me. But you and I need to have a talk."

"I know, I know. Let me explain. I was dying, so I had to regenerate. I was healthy again, but I was also a brand new person since my other body was dying. So, you have before you a new and improved me, complete with bowtie, suspenders, and an adorable chin." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well, what am I going to do with someone as great as you, Doctor?" He gave me a sly grin and pushed me against the wall.

"I have a few ideas." He attacked my lips with his own and was holding me firmly to the wall. What has gotten into him?

He started to bite down my neck, making me moan and tilt my head back as far as I could.

"Doctor," I sighed. He lifted his head from my throat and looked me in the eye. I smiled and leaned forward. He released my hands and I pulled him forward by his collar.

He ran his fingers through my (Y/h/l/) hair and groaned when my hands started traveling down his chest. I reached for the clasps of his suspenders.

"Off with these, old man," I teased, pulling one strap and snapping it.

"Ouch!" He slid them off of his arms and threw my over his shoulder. I yelped and he started carrying me down the hall to my bedroom.

"Still know your way around my place, huh?" I asked with a laugh.

"I remember where the bed is," he corrected. I giggled as he tossed me down. I reached up and untied his bowtie and unbuttoned his shirt while he pulled his shoes off.

"I missed you too much," he growled, letting his hands brush all over me. "I haven't seen you with these new eyes... Touched you with these hands..." He kissed me again and tugged at my clothes. When he worked them off and I managed to get him out of his pants, he let his hands wander down, stroking down my chest and squeezing my breasts, then sliding his hands down my stomach and letting one hand feel between my legs.

"Oh, I guess you've missed me too." He grinned and teased my clit with his thumb before sliding his long index finger inside me. I gasped and my head fell back.

"Doctor!"

"Shhh..."

I groaned and whimpered as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. I could hear his fingers as well as feel them.

"The last time we did this... When was it... A few months back, right?" I nodded and groaned again.

"Doctor... I can't!"

"Yes you can. C'mon, just a bit longer sweetie!" I felt my climax coming and as soon as it hit I came undone in his hands. He grinned as his fingers rode out my orgasm. I pulled him up and kissed him as soon as I'd calmed down. Then I hooked my leg around him and rolled us.

"My turn, Time-Lord," I said with a grin. I let my hands wander down his body until I reached down between his legs. I stroked his hardened length and he shuddered.

"(Y/N)..." He began. I wasn't letting him talk all night, though. I started pumping him with my hands and his words turned into moans. As soon as he was good and ready, I straddled him and he grabbed my hips to help lower me onto him.

I gave a hard downward thrust and moaned as his hips bucked towards into me.

"Ugh! It's so tight!" he groaned. I lifted off of him and pushed back down, running my hands up his chest and scratching back down.

He kept trying to thrust up, which made me grab his shoulders tighter than I intended. As I worked at him, sweat beaded on his forehead and he held onto me tightly.

He let out a loud growl and flipped us again, this time thrusting in and out of me with me pinned firmly beneath himself.

I hit my climax again and he came inside me, shooting his warm seed into me. He grunted and nuzzled into my neck as he finished. He pulled out of me and pulled me into his embrace.

"You're fantastic, (Y/N)," he panted. He pulled the blanket over us and kissed my forehead softly.

"Why won't you ever take me with you, Doctor? I know you miss me."

"I can't let you get hurt, (Y/N). If you come with me, you could get killed. And if that happens, I'll never be able to live with myself. I already lost a few good companions. I don't want to lose you."

I sighed and kissed him softly. He was always so caring, even if what he was doing didn't seem very fair.

"So you don't really care about all the others?"

"I  _do_ care about them, (Y/N). They're just not the same as you. You're different. If I loved any of the others like I love you, then I'd leave them home too."

"Aw, I love you too, Doctor." I hugged him and he and I spent the rest of the night just talking and being dorks with each other.

I guess this could work out.


	5. Still Got It (10th Doctor/Reader smut)

"Hey, Doctor! C'mere a minute!" I called. I was perched in his seat at the control panel wearing a dark blue night gown that came to my mid-thigh. I fixed my (Y/H/C) hair and waited. He wandered in, yammering about where we should go next, and not really paying much attention to me.

Now, I'm not normally a needy little thing who wants attention. But right now, I needed the Doctor and nothing would help.

"Ooh! How about we go to Barcelona? It's beautiful in the spring."

"Sounds fun," I said, hopping down from my seat and waltzing over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and snuggled into his back.

"What're you doing, (Y/N)?" I laughed lightly and turned him.

"Doctor, I  _need_ you," I whined. I ran my hands up his chest and rested one on the back of his neck while the other rubbed circles on his shoulder. I pulled him down and kissed him softly. He grabbed my waist and kissed me back, holding me tightly. I moaned into his mouth and ran my fingers through his hair. His hands ran up to my breasts and he squeezed then gently, making me squeak and pull away.

"Doctor..." I began. He shushed me and pushed me back to the chair. He slid his hands up the nightgown and let his fingers trail over my body and he slid it off over my head. After tossing it to the floor, he stepped back and took in my nakedness.

"The TARDIS is officially the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he breathed. He took one step closer to me and ran his hands all along my arms, down my back, and then up my legs to my thighs. He let out a breath as his eyes devoured me. I was starting to feel really self conscious, but then he brushed my hair out of my face and smiled.

"Hold onto something, (Y/N)." I gripped the ends of the bench and he sunk to his knees, spreading my thighs apart. He slid one hand down to cup me, making me rise out of the seat a little.

"So slick, and I've barely even touched you." He chuckled and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor... What are you..." He put his finger to my lips to silence me, and pointed the screwdriver at my cunt. When he started clicking the button, it felt like he just stuck a vibrator in me and turned it up. I groaned and writhed in the seat, feeling as if I were on fire.

"Doctor!" I moaned. He set the screwdriver aside and burried his face in me, poking his tongue deep inside me and swallowing every bit of arousal he could. I wrapped my legs around his head and groaned as he licked and bit at my throbbing clit. I felt a knot in my stomach starting to release and cried out as I came. The Doctor continued to lap at my juices before straightening, wiping his mouth, and undressing himself. As I came down from my high, he picked his screwdriver back up and handed it to me.

"If you think you're gonna scream, bite down on it. No need for the people outside to know what we're up to. We're back near your house, by the way." I put the screwdriver between my teeth as I watched him. He kicked his shoes off and undid his belt quickly. Then he unzipped his trousers and let them fall to his ankles as he pulled his button down off over his head. His hair was already a mess, but it was bound to get messier.

"Stand up," he commanded. I did as he said and he pushed me against the wall of the TARDIS. He pulled off his boxers and positioned his length at my dripping entrance. He grabbed my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head as he pushed in. I whimpered and almost dropped his screwdriver in favor of screaming. With his free hand he pulled my leg up and around his waist. I took the cue to copy his movements with my other led, and he thrusted deeper and harder. He grunted and groaned.

"You're so tight! How is that possible?" I couldn't answer, and I didn't want to. He bit down on my shoulder and I felt the knot in my stomach growing again. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he thrusted into me, never quite setting a pace. He just went harder and faster each time. I came undone again and this time I did drop his screwdriver.

"Doctor!" I moaned out. He grunted and I felt him twitch inside of me and soon his warm seed was spurting into me roughly. He bit down on my shoulder again to stifle his groan as he finished. When he pulled out, I felt some of his seed run out of me and down my leg as ge set me on my own two feet.

He was panting and he steadied me as I swayed. He led me down a hallway and into a room with a bed, and made me sit down.

He went to a chest of drawers and pulled clothes out of it.

"These'll be a bit big on you, but that's alright." He cane back to me with a pair of his boxers, some pyjama bottoms and a green tee shirt. He sunk to his knees again and pulled the boxers onto my legs, and pulled them up to my knees before doing the same with the pyjama bottoms. He told me to put my arms around his neck and he lifted me enough to pull up the boxers and bottoms. Then he set me back down and pulled the shirt over my head before going and dressing himself. I curled up on the bed and was half asleep when he came back. He chuckled to himself and pulled the covers over the both of us.

"Sleep, love." He pulled me close and I snuggled into his chest.

"Doctor," I sighed. He patted my back.

"I know, (Y/N). I know."

"I love you," I yawned. He froze and I looked up at him. He looked down into my eyes and I could tell that his mind was moving a hundred miles a minute. Then he shook his head and smiled.

"I love you too, (Y/N). Now tell me, why did you need me so badly this evening?"

"Sometimes I need attention," I shrugged. "And that was the best attention I've ever gotten from anyone." His face turned a deep shade if red and he kissed my forehead, then he grinned and sighed.

"Yup. Still got it."

 


	6. You're Cute When You're Helpless (9th Doctor/Reader Smut)

"Hey there, Doctor," I said in a sort of sing-song voice. He just waved. I hopped up into my seat near the controls and crossed my freshly shaven legs so I could wait for him to turn around.

"You're being awfully quiet over there, (Y/N). Something wrong?" Now was my chance.

"I think so. I can't seem to find my clothes anywhere." He sighed and hung his head.

"We've been over this; the TARDIS zapped them to the wash because she thought they were dirty." He turned around and his eyes widened at my nearly naked form.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. I saw a look in his eyes that made me shiver excitedly. I think this did it.

"I think TARDIS should have taken you to the wash as well, (Y/N)." He inched closer to me and told me to stand up. I did so, and he circled me like a buzzard circles its prey. Suddenly, I felt the towel being ripped from my body and the cool air hit my exposed skin so abruptly that a gasp forced it's way out of my throat.

"Perfect," he muttered. "And so helpless. You look like a scared little thing. Are you scared, (Y/N)? Do you feel helpless?" I nodded. He gently placed his hands on my shoulders and grinned. "You're so cute when you're helpless." He kissed me softly, and then with more urgency. He nipped at my lip, then moved down my jaw and to my shoulder, making me sigh and push closer to him. He grinned again and pulled his jacket off, giving me a dark look.

"Put this on," he said, tossing it to me. "You'll want to." He hit a few buttons on the control panel and we took off without warning. I was thrown into him, my legs folding around one of his so I was practically humping his knee. He chuckled.

"Excited, aren't we? Well then." He disentangled himself from me and went down a hallway. He came back a few moments later with my clothes, but one thing was different. This was a different shirt. It had no sleeves at all, and looked like it would be really tight on me. He told me to get dressed and I obeyed. Then he slid his jacket back onto me and pulled me out of the TARDIS. We were in my parents' back garden. They knew I had run off with the Doctor, but they didn't know that we almost die all the time.

"Oh, by the way, I slipped a little device into your knickers." He pointed his sonic screwdriver at me and clicked the button. A vibration began to travel up into my core, and I whimpered.

"Doctor, no fair!" I whined as I fidgeted. He clicked again and the vibrations faded. There was wetness nearly running down my legs at this point.

"Alright," he said cheerfully. "Let's go say hello to the family!" I reluctantly followed him and I knocked on the back door.

"Mum! Dad! It's me! I'm home!" There was shuffling and a loud shriek inside, which I assumed could only be my mother. Soon the back door was flung open and my parents pulled me into a warm embrace. I hugged them back while Doctor stood off to the side awkwardly.

"What a coincidence, dear! All your cousins are in too!" I froze. My cousins. No!

"All of them? Even Kate?" My dad nodded. I groaned.

"Can't we just come back when they're gone?"

"No, sweetie! You're already here! C'mon inside! Doctor, you can just park your little box right there, and come on inside as well," my mum said sternly. "You're part of our little family now that you're (Y/N)'s travelling pal. C'mon! I just made a stew!" Doctor tried to back away, but I grabbed his bare arm and dragged him inside.

"If I have to suffer through this like a normal person, then so do you," I hissed. He responded with a short click of his sonic screwdriver, causing subtle vibrations in the little device. I cringed and kept pulling him inside.

I was greeted by every cousin on my dad's side of the family. Aunt Doris came up to me and pinched my cheeks, and I forced a smile while Doctor stifled his laughter behind me. This probably wouldn't end well for me, but I elected to deflect her to him.

"Aunty, have you met my friend, the Doctor? I travel with him." She looked behind me, and smiled at him.

"Oh, you're so handsome! No wonder (Y/N) adores you!" She pinched his cheek and he gave a nervous chuckle. He winked at me, and soon the vibrations faded. I sighed with relief.

Good thing he switched it off when he did, because just then I was nearly tackled by all my cousins.

We had dinner all together, and I was wedged between my parents while the poor Doctor had to sit between my two teenage cousins who would flirt with anyone. He was very uncomfortable, which I was happy about. And he knew it, too.

"Well, mum, I hate to run off now, but the Doctor and I really must be going," I said nervously as everyone moved back to the sitting room.

"Oh, don't be silly, love! Stay the night, and you can leave tomorrow!"

"But mum-"

"No buts! C'mon. There's enough beds! And your cousins are in the hotel down on Main Street. Now, off to bed with the both of you!" I sighed and the Doctor shrugged.

That night after everyone went to bed and I was sure my parents were asleep, I snuck out of my room and into the guest bedroom where the Doctor was. He was walking around, looking at the paintings.

"What took you so long?" He asked without even looking at me.

"I had to wait for dad to go to bed," I whispered in reply. "These walls are thin, keep your voice down."

"I can't promise anything, love," he said with a smirk. He clicked his screwdriver again, and the vibrator started going really hard really fast. So much so that I fell to the floor and whimpered.

"Aw, you're so cute," he mused, stroking my hair. "And you look so tiny in my jacket."

"Please, Doctor!" I whined softly. He clicked his screwdriver again to switch the thing off. I gasped and he pulled me to my feet, cradling my still shaking form against his chest. He sat me on the bed and stood up straight before pulling off his dark red tee shirt and removing his boots.

"Now then, (Y/N). Are you ready?" I nodded eagerly and he stepped closer until he was crawling over me and pressing me into the mattress.

"You've been wondering what turns me on, right?" I nodded again. "You do. You're a constant seductress, always getting my hearts beating fast, always getting me excited." He bent down and bit my neck. I whimpered and tried to keep as quiet as possible. He raked his teeth across my skin, and I would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning.

His bites ran all the way down to where the shirt started. Doctor growled at it and lifted it off over my head. He got off of me and had me get off of the bed. I knew what was coming. He sat and I went to my knees, taking my time with undoing his trousers and pulling down his boxers. His erection sprung free and I stroked him gently before taking him into my mouth. He moaned softly as I swirled my tongue on the tip, and sucked on him. He ran his fingers through my hair and clicked his screwdriver again. I shivered as the vibrations started again, but kept going.

I took as much of him into my mouth as I could, giving long sucks and short licks. He could barely contain his moans.

I felt him start to twitch, and he yanked himself out of my mouth quickly. I frowned and he pulled me up into his lap.

"How about I quit these vibrations and just take you myself?" I nodded and he worked my trousers and panties off of me. The vibrations were gone, leaving me soaked and ready. I straddled him and he pulled me down by my hips, pushing himself into me slowly. He held onto my thighs as I rocked and thrusted. He'd occasionally dig his nails into my legs and he kept trying to stifle his groans.

I was right on the edge, and he suddenly flipped us and pounded into me roughly. I clawed at his back and bit my lip to try and keep quiet through my first orgasm. He rode it out and almost drove me straight into another one.

He pushed me over the edge again and again, getting more and more rapid as he went. I felt him twitch inside me and he groaned as he came. I felt him filling me up, and after he calmed down, he pulled himself out of me and laid on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. We both panted and he leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"I thought I could last longer," he chuckled. "Guess I'm getting old." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I expected you to last more than three hours, Doctor." He chuckled and pulled the rumpled sheet over himself.

"You'd better get back to your room," he said with a yawn. "No need for your parents to be suspicious in the morning." I sighed and snuggled up to him.

"Let 'em be suspicious." He shook his head.

"And have them forbid me from taking you away again? I don't think so." I groaned and got up. I didn't want to put my clothes back on, so I settled for slipping on his jacket, grabbing my clothes, and walking back across the hall.

At breakfast in the morning, my cousins were back and flirting with Doctor again. He grinned at me and I scowled at him.

"How did you sleep last night, Doctor?" My mum asked. "Thought I heard noises from your room. Bad dream?" He paled and I giggled.

"Bit o' one, yeah. But no worries." He grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"What about you, (Y/N)? How did you sleep?" Doctor asked cheekily.

"Like the dead," I replied smoothly. He chuckled.

"I'll bet you did."


	7. You Are So Upsetting! (9th/Reader Platonic)

What was taking him so long?!? I was teetering on the edge of death, and Doctor is just conveniently out of pocket! I was backed against a wall while these... These things were coming after me! I don't even remember what planet they're from! I think the things are called Slitheen? No clue! All I know is that one is about to kill me!

There was a sickening screech and a thick green goo burst from its chest. It got all over me! Doctor was standing there with a bucket in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"Look at you! Can't take you anywhere, can I? Always gettin' gunk all over yourself! This is that last time I take you out, ya know." I marched right up and smacked him as hard as I could. This wasn't very hard, but it was hard enough to leave a red mark.

"What took you so long?!? Doctor, that thing almost killed me!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I was planting a bomb that'll get rid of them!" He grabbed my arm and we started running. "You're taking a shower when we get back to the TARDIS!" He shouted. We made it out of the building just as the bomb went off. We just kept running. We ran until we got to the doors of the ship, and then he stopped me.

"You aren't going in there with Slitheen all over you." He crossed his arms over his chest and I puffed out my cheeks at him.

"You're the reason it's all over me!"

"Not my fault you let it corner you!" I lunged and wrapped my arms around him, getting as much goo on him as I could. I then jumped down triumphantly and stuck out my tongue at him.

"There! Now neither of us can go anywhere!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" He whined at me. I smirked and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. You can go in. But don't touch anything! I swear, I'll leave you somewhere awful if you get that stuff on anything." I rolled my eyes and marched down to the washroom. I removed the nasty clothing which we would probably have to burn, and hopped into the shower. I loved the TARDIS shower! It always had the perfect water pressure, and didn't take forever to reach the right temperature! I scrubbed from head to toe with my soap and rinsed off all the green slime.

Doctor was waiting for me in the control room. I stood across the panel from him, and he gave me a dirty look.

"What?" I asked.

"You ruined my jacket." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, get over it! It's just a jacket!" He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"No it wasn't. It was  _my_ jacket!"

"You are such a baby!" He grinned.

"I know!" He was grinning from ear to ear. This made me upset. 

"Big ears!" I shouted. He frowned.

"Shorty!"

"Elephant nose!"

"Stupid human!"

"Alien!" He put his hand over one of his hearts.

"Why, (Y/N), I am genuinely hurt!" I rolled my eyes again. 

"Again, baby!" He got a sly look on his face and started circling the panel. I backed around it. Uh oh.

He broke into a run and started chasing me around it, laughing and threatening to catch me.

"Doctor!" I shrieked as he caught me. He swung me, his arms locked around my waist. He gave a roaring laugh as I flailed around and hit his arm.

"Give up, (Y/N)!" he laughed.

"Never!" I shouted. This was the most fun we'd had in weeks.

I managed to get out of his grip, and I ran for the hallway. He kept chasing me until we reached a dead-end. I was cornered, and all I could do was hope he didn't try to tickle me.


	8. Snow Day (Reader/10th Doctor Fluff)

"Pleeeeaaaase?" I begged. He sighed and looked at me with an "are you kidding me" expression. I pouted and put on my best puppy face. A grin came across his face and he nodded.

He started us up, and we hung on as we were thrown through time. We were finally going to just go and not have any responsibility! Just have fun for once.

"Bundle up, (Y/N)," the Doctor instructed. "It's a bit nippy out." I pulled my jacket on and when the door opened, we were hit with a blast of cold air and a flurry of snowflakes.

"Snow! Oh, Doctor, I haven't seen snow in years!" It was true. It doesn't snow much where I'm from, so when it does, it's magical. He chuckled as I ran out into it. It was a beautiful clearing in the middle of the woods, covered in fresh, clean snow. The flakes were still falling lazily down and dusting the ground. I stuck out my tongue to catch the flakes, and giggled as the Doctor copied me.

"Have you ever built a snowman before?" he asked. I shook my head, and he told me to start making a really big ball of snow. I tried my best, but it kept falling apart.

"Here, you gotta sort of pack it really hard." We both worked on the base, occasionally tossing snow at each other. The big one was done, and he told me to make a head.

When I finished the head, he had to torso ready to go, so we stacked the big balls of snow and he went to find two sticks for the arms. I ran into the TARDIS and brought out a scarf, a top hat and some things to make a face with.

"What are we using for the eyes, then?" Doctor asked when I came back.

"Some small hunks of space rock. Same goes for the mouth."

"And the nose?" he inquired. I hugged him and reached into his pocket.

"The banana you always keep in your jacket," I replied as I peeled it and broke it in half. He gave me a pouty face, and I pecked his lips quickly to wipe that look right off.

It was frozen by now, so I stuck half of it into the face and we dressed our snowman.

"What do you want to name it?" I asked with a smile.

"Hm... Alonso." I giggled and nodded. "Now I can say 'Alon-sy, Alonso!'" I wrapped my arms around him as we stared at our creation. Then I let him go and fell backwards. He looked surprised, but then saw what I was doing.

I started making a snow angel, and he joined me. When we got up, our angles looked like they were holding hands. It was so sweet!

As he laid out a blanket for us to sit on, I got an idea. I started making snowballs, and when he wasn't looking, I threw one right at him. It hit him square in the back! He stiffened, stood, and turned towards me.

"You've just made a big mistake, love," he said with a sly grin. I giggled.

"And what mistake might that be, Doctor?" He started walking towards me slowly, picking up some snow and making a ball.

"I hate violence," he said, "but when someone throws snow at me, my aim get a lot better." He threw the snowball at me, and I dodged it.

"What was that about good aim?" I teased.

"Shut up!" he laughed. I threw more snow balls at him until I ran out and he started chasing me.

He caught me and swung me around in his arms as we laughed. He set me down on my feet and felt of my hands.

"You're frozen solid, sweetheart," he murmured with concern in his voice. I shrugged.

"So? I had fun in the snow." He shook his head.

"C'mere," he sighed. He pulled me into his embrace, wrapping his trench coat around me and planting a kiss on my forehead. I held onto him tight, enjoying the warmth radiating off of him.

"Want to go sit? We could watch the stars." I shook my head.

"Maybe when it's warmer," I said. He nodded and pulled me into the TARDIS.

"Field in warm weather! Coming right up, my lady!" I giggled as I removed my coat and scarf. We were moving, but not for long. When we stopped, we were in the exact same field, but on a warm summer's night. There was a gentle breeze, the insects were buzzing out of sight, and it smelled like pine. Our blanket was still there, and our snowman, long since melted, was only a top hat, scarf, and rocks. The banana nose must have been dragged off by an animal or something.

We laid back on the blanket and I rested my head on his arm with a sigh. The sky was beautiful, and there were two moons in the sky. I knew we weren't one earth.

"Where are we, Doctor?" I asked.

"New Earth," he replied. "In the summer. Two moons, beautiful stars, and the most romantic forest clearings in the universe." I grinned and snuggled up to him. He kissed my forehead and held me for who knows how long. All I know is that I never wanted this to end.


	9. More Than A Companion (9th/Reader Fluff)

"Doctor!" I shouted. This is what I get for going to 1620 with him! I was kidnapped by some sailors and the Doctor couldn't get to me.

He was running towards the ship, but we were too far out before he got to the end of the docks. I was prepared to jump overboard, but as I fell, two men caught me and yanked me back up.

"Get you're bloody hands off me, you fuckin' bastards!" One of them struck me across the face.

"You're coming back to Spain with us, girl," one of them spat at me. "And we'll be taking no lip from you!" He grabbed my face with his palm across my mouth. I narrowed my eyes and bit down on his hand as hard as I could. He yelled and yanked his bleeding hand away from me.

"Toss her in the brig! Oh, and if this "Doctor" shows up, kill him." I fought against them, but they beat me into submission and tossed me into a cell.

"We'll be back for you later, girlie," one of them sneered. I was left alone below decks.

I don't know how much time passed, but the Doctor wasn't here yet. Could he not find me? Did he just not care? No. I refused to believe that he didn't care about me. He cared, otherwise he wouldn't have brought me with him the first time.

The boat rocked slowly and I heard men's boots and loud voices coming down the wooden stairs.

"Hey! Girl! Stand up!" One commanded. I sat perfectly still. "I said stand up, dammit!"

"Why are you going to Spain?" I asked sharply. They ignored my question as they opened the cell door and yanked me to the floor.

"Oi! Why are you going to Spain if you're from Scotland? Huh?"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Another man barked. They dragged me up the stairs and tossed me at someone's feet. Luckily, I had enough sense not to hit anyone. They'd probably hurt me again if I did.

"Stand, girl," the man commanded. I did as instructed. I didn't want another beating. "Very good. My crew tells me you've got questions. You'll ask me, and no one else. Come with me." I reluctantly followed the captain into his quarters.

"Now, what are your questions, Lass?"

"Don't call me Lass," I snarled. He put his hands up in apology. "Why are you going to Spain? You're from Scotland."

"We're... Traders if sorts. We've got a deal with the king of Spain."

"And what do you trade?" He laughed and walked around me. He squeezed my shoulder and bent to whisper in my ear.

" _Slaves,"_ he rasped. "Slaves of the flesh." I shuddered and stepped away from him.

"No. You ain't taking me anywhere, mister." He chuckled again.

"Yes I am. You just don't know it yet." He motioned to the door, and soon two men were pulling me back down to the brig.

I shouted out as loud as I could for the Doctor, but we were in the middle of nowhere. I was shoved into my cell, and I sat with my back against the wall. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. I was not about to become some Spanish royal's sex slave!

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, and that's when I heard it. The familiar  _vwoorp! vwoorp!_ of the TARDIS. My eyes shot open and I looked around, but all I could see was the dark walls around me and the light from the deck.

I sighed and hit my head against the wall over and over. I needed to get out of this, but I couldn't.

"(Y/N)," I heard a voice whisper. No one on this ship knew my name. "(Y/N), it's me, the Doctor. I'm here to save you." I looked again, and in the darkness, I could see his faint outline. I grinned and rushed to the bars of my cage.

"Doctor! Thank goodness you're here!" Then I remembered the captain's orders. "You've got to get out of here before they find you."

"Why?"

"They'll kill you if they know you're here!" He laughed, and then the sound of boots could be heard again. I backed up to the wall, and stared as two crew members descended the stairs.

"Oi, girlie! You're comin' to entertain the crew! Get up and come on!" I stood my ground as they approached, dangling keys from their hands.

"Oh, now, who's this?" The other asked. "Is this the Doctor? Well! Go tell the captain!" A third man could be heard shouting for the crew to get bindings.

"I will get you out of this, (Y/N). I promise." His wrists were bound and he was taken away from me again. No!

The door was unlocked and I was also bound at the wrists. "I hope you like performing, girl."

I was tossed onto the deck again, just in time to see them tying the Doctor to a post. I was yanked to my feet and tied to another post, this time in full view of the crew. They chuckled and some brandished knives. I was getting really nervous.

"Alright! Step right up and let's get this one ready for her new profession!" I tugged at the ropes, just trying to get away, but I couldn't! Doctor was shouting and trying to distract them, but what good would that do?

"Oi! You there, front row, with the knife! You go first!"

The man in question licked his lips excitedly as he approached. I would kick him if I got the chance. Anything to keep his knife away from me!

He got closer and closer before grabbing the hem of my shirt and swiftly cutting it away from my body. I screamed and pressed myself against the post. The Doctor was taking this worse than I was, though. He was fighting his ropes and shouting for them to stop and to let me go.

"Shut him up!" The captain demanded from the back. "And stand aside." The captain approached and grinned at me. I spit in his face and glared at him.

"Temper, temper," he growled, drawing his sword. "Someone ought to teach you a lesson." He grabbed onto the waist of my jeans and began cutting. I shrieked and kicked at him, but didn't get very far. He struck me across the face to shut me up, which sent the Doctor into a rage.

"YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!"he demanded. I had never heard him curse before. Soon my jeans were cut away and I was left in my underwear. I was crying silently and trying to keep as much of myself hidden against the post as I could.

Doctor was still roaring and he eventually broke free of his ropes. He threw off his jacket and started throwing punches wherever he could. Sailors went down all around us and he tossed his jacket at my feet.

"In your own time, Jack!" he shouted. I felt a pair of hands untying my arms and then lifting the jacket around me.

"Hey there, beautiful," Harkness said with a grin. I punched him in the stomach.

"Not the time, Casanova!" I snapped. I pulled the jacket on and zipped it so I was hidden, and then picked up an abandoned sword and charged at the sailors attacking the Doctor.

"Jack! Get (Y/N) out of here!" He ordered.

"Sorry, Doctor! I'm not going anywhere without you!" I pointed my sword at all of the sailors, and they backed away.

"The whore is crazy!" One shouted. I glared at him and demanded to know where the captain was.

He stepped forward and put up his hands.

"And so she takes over my ship," he chuckled.

"Shut it. I have some demands."

"All women do." I pressed the tip of my blade against his throat. "What are your requests?"

"You will never steal another girl to sell into slavery again, or my friends and I will come back and make your life a living Hell."

"Agreed. Anything else?"

"You'll let my friends and I go."

"Deal."

"And you will never,  _never_ set foot on land again. Your crew can, but you can't." He nodded and I removed the sword from his neck.

"Now get away from me, you filthy excuse for a human." I spat in his face again and turned to the Doctor. He was wide-eyed and silent.

My brave face broke down and tears started falling from my eyes again. "Doctor," I whined. He opened his arms and I fell into them, sobbing and clinging to his shirt.

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N). I promised to save you, but you ended up saving me."

"Please never leave me," I whimpered. He rested his chin on my head and rubbed my back.

"I promise. I'll never leave you." He and Jack led me below deck to the TARDIS, and Doctor took me to get some clothes while Jack got us out of there.

"(Y/N), you were amazing back there," Doctor commented while I pulled on my fuzzy pajamas. I shook my head.

"I was just doing what you taught me." He grinned and wrapped his arms around me tightly before kissing my forehead.

"You're more than my companion, (Y/N). You're way more than that." He pressed a kiss to my lips and held me as tight as he could.

"I love you, (Y/N)."

"Hey! When you two are done being all touchy feely, I could use some help up here!" Jack shouted. I rolled my eyes and the Doctor grabbed my hand to pull me to the controls.

"So, where to next?"


	10. You're Not Alone (10th/Reader platonic/fluff)

"Who wants to stand still when there's so much life happening out there?" Doctor said, gazing out at the Earth from the TARDIS.

"Certainly not you," I said with a smile. He nodded and glanced over at me. He had just gotten back from a fiasco on a spaceship called the Titanic. He was really quiet, but he wouldn't tell me what was wrong.

"Doctor... Please, tell me and I can help." He shook his head.

"You wouldn't want to hear it," he stated simply. I shook my head.

"I do want to. Else I'll be worried that you're not telling me what's wrong." He sighed and went to sit in his chair. I was determined, though. I sat next to him with my legs across his.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell me." He looked over at me with tears welling in his eyes.  _It must have been really bad._ I scooted so I was sitting in his lap and I put my arms around him. He burried his face in my neck and cried for a while. I just rocked and rubbed his arms.

"It's alright, Doctor. It'll be okay. Shhh." He sniffed as he stopped crying. We continued to stay in this position until he was ready to talk.

"I met someone. Her name was Astrid. She... She was fantastic. She was smart, funny, beautiful... Sort of like you." I blushed but let him continue. "There was this guy, the owner of the ship's company. He was trying to kill everyone. Astrid, she..." his voice cracked and he was crying again. I tangled my fingers in his hair and held him tight again.

"She got caught up in it. I tried to keep her out of it, but she saw that I was in trouble and she tried to save me." I swallowed hard.

"What happened next?"

"She drove a forklift thing off into an engine chamber. She... She burnt up." I held him as tight as possible.

"Doctor, it's gonna be alright. I'm sure she-"

"No, (Y/N)! It's not okay! She kissed me and then she died! I liked her a lot and I tried to get her back but I couldn't!" He was still crying, but now he was yelling.  He had pushed me off of him and he was pacing. I stood and grabbed his shoulders.

"Doctor! Listen to me!" He glared at me. "I know you don't want to be alone, but you can't save everyone. And you're not alone." I rubbed his forearms and sighed. "I know you care so much about everyone you meet. And I know that this girl was different. You would have brought her with us if you could, right?" He nodded and looked at my hands.

"It's not fair. She died to save me, and it should have been the other way around."

"You can't save everyone every time, Doctor. Listen." He looked into my eyes and I pulled him into a hug, my head resting on his shoulder and his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"I'd say you need to let go, but you never will, so I'll just say this. You are never going to be alone again. I'm not leaving you any time soon." I kissed his cheek and he stiffened.

"(Y/N), I can't," he began. I nodded.

"I know. I don't expect you to. But just remember that you can look back at all those times you've saved the Earth, all six billion people down there. All those other planets you saved. All the lives you touched." He nodded and rested his chin on my head.

"You're really brilliant, you know that?" he said.

"I learned from the best," I replied. He gave me a funny look when he pulled away. "You should get some sleep, Doctor. No telling what's going to happen tomorrow." He nodded.

"I know I said I can't, but... I dunno... What if I could?" he mumbled, mostly to himself. He studied my face carefully before lowering his head and brushing my lips softly with his own.

I leaned into the kiss and let my lips linger on his for a bit longer before pulling back and searching his face. He had a look on his face he got after someone kissed him and he liked it. He didn't know that he did it, so he had no idea why I was giggling.

"What? What's funny?"

"Nothing. Just glad to know that you enjoy my lips." He cleared his throat. "C'mon, Doctor. Let's get you to bed." He nodded and let me lead him to his room. He kicked off his shoes and went to a wardrobe to retrieve his "jim-jams".

"I'm gonna go to bed myself," I said nervously. I was halfway out the door when he grabbed my arm. I turned and he was holding his shirt in one hand. He hadn't even gotten out of his suit all the way.

"No. Stay. Please, I don't want to be alone anymore. Please." His pleading eyes were enough to make anyone stay. Nodded.

"Can I just go get my jams on?"

"Borrow mine." I laughed a little until I saw that he was dead serious. I nodded and he handed a set to me. I put them on in there (since I wasn't worried about him seeing me with no shirt - he's been naked in the TARDIS with me accidentally walking in plenty of times) and we crawled under the blanket together.

He scooted close to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pressed his ear to my chest and listened to my heartbeat while I patted his back and hummed softly. He may be the one who saves the world all the time, but I'm the one who takes care of him.


	11. Reunion (11th/Reader Fluff)

I haven't travelled with the Doctor in years. I wanted to pursue my career as an engineer, so we went our separate ways. He promised to keep in touch, but so far that hasn't happened.

An accident in the lab put me in the hospital for a couple weeks. It wasn't anything super serious, but it was bad enough for my family to come visit. I even got visits from people I haven't seen since elementary school!

I was half asleep when I thought I heard a sound that was once familiar, but now just gnawed at the back of my mind whenever I heard it. It was probably a car outside being started, right?

I wouldn't be able to hear a car from the fifth floor, though. I sat up and swung my shaky legs over the side of the bed. An alarm went off, but I ignored it and held myself up with the IV stand as I made my way out of the room and down the hall. Nurses were coming towards me, but they hadn't seen me yet, so I turned down another hall and started looking for the origin of that sound.

I  _knew_ what it was, I just couldn't say the name of it! It was so infuriating! Someone over the intercom said,  
" _There is a missing patient. Female, (Y/H/C) hair, (Y/H) tall, (Y/S/C), from room 583. Thank you."_

Man, they were really concerned, weren't they? I shook my head and kept going. Just a few more steps...

I opened the door to a storage room and saw a big blue box standing with the door open and a man standing half in the door. He looked as though he was just stepping out when I opened the door. His eyes widened, and I drew in a gasp.

"Doctor?" I asked. A grin spread across his face.

"(Y/N). Aren't you the missing patient?" I nodded and he gently wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you doing here, Doctor?" I asked as he helped me back to my room.

"I got a call from your mother saying that if I didn't come visit you, she'd have me. And your mum scares me, so here I am!" He helped me back into the bed and then laid down next to me.

"Thanks for coming, Doctor. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, no worries. You, on the other hand, need to be more careful. Didn't you say that being an engineer would be less dangerous than time travel?"

"Yeah," I grumbled.

"Then why are you in the hospital?" I sighed and snuggled into his chest. He patted my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "When you get out, I want you to come with me again. I miss you."

"I miss you too," I replied, tears welling in my eyes. I choked on a sob and he held me tighter. "I just want to go with you," I whimpered like a five year old. He rubbed my arms and shushed me.

"Okay. Tell you what. You behave and don't go missing anymore, and I'll take you with me as soon as a doctor says you're good to go. Deal?" I nodded and he pecked a kiss to my lips. I was really tired, so he just held me as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up alone in the room. Was that all a dream? I sighed and stared at the plain ceiling, hating how easily I could let my mind wander. The Doctor was gone, and wasn't going to come back for me.

I looked over at whoever was coming in. It was just a nurse who came to check my vitals.

"Oh, I was supposed to tell you when you woke up that the man who was here would be right back. He said he was going to get you something to eat." I cocked my head to one side and gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry, but my memory's a bit fuzzy. What did the man look like?"

"Tall, fluffy brown hair, funny chin... He had on a bowtie, if that means anything." So it was him!

"It does. Thanks so much. Did he say when he'd be back?" She was about to speak when the door opened again.

"Is she awake?" asked a familiar voice. My heart fluttered, and the heart monitor I was hooked up to told the whole story.

"She is," the nurse said sweetly. "And she's happy to see you."

"(Y/N), you saw me earlier," he chuckled as he handed me my food.

"I thought that was a dream," I admitted. He took his place next to me on the bed and he tried to feed me, but I pushed his hand away and snuggled into his chest. This made him laugh.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked as he made me sit up. "You couldn't have missed me that much. How long has it been?"

"Four years," I said. His eyes went wide.

" _Four?_ I could have sworn it was only one!" He sighed and looked at me sideways. "Please tell me you've moved on with your life." I shrugged.

"Two boyfriends in the past four years, neither of them super serious, and I've gone through three jobs. I got my own place, but I just really missed you. Nothing was as exciting as spending time with you."

"Is that why you became an engineer? You wanted to use what you learned from me to fix things?" I nodded and he hugged me. "That's amazing! I'm proud of you. But I miss you too much to leave you here. When do you get discharged?"

"In a couple days. Can you stay in one place that long, or do you have to go right now?"

"Are you kidding? I've got all the time in the world." He kissed my lips softly and then made me eat. I grumbled until I realized that he had gone all the way to (insert origin country of food) to get my favorite food!   
  


By the time I was discharged, I was itching to go and so was he. He carried me into the TARDIS and set me in his chair before running around and laughing.

"Where to first? Oh! I know! Let's go and have us a little reunion party! How does Canada sound? It's lovely in the summer. Unless you want snow! Then we can go to the winter!" He went on and on while I watched him. He clearly hadn't had a companion in a while and was glad to have someone around who already knew the ropes.

"Anywhere you want, Doctor," I assured him. He beamed at me and told me to hold on.


	12. Let's Play Doctor (9th/OFC smut)

Doctor looked at Clarissa carefully. She had been quiet all day, barely saying a word no matter what. What Doctor didn't know is that she has been feeling... Odd lately.

"Hey, Clarissa, something's bothering you," he stated as he walked over to her. "What is it?" She shrugged and walked to the other side of the control panel. The truth was, she knew  _exactly_ what was wrong, but she didn't think she could tell Doctor what it was.

"Oh, come on. Don't make me scan you, you know I will." She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Please don't," she begged. He approached her again.

"Then  _tell me,_ " he insisted. He rubbed her arms, making her shiver and melt into his touch. "Tell the Doctor what's wrong, and I'll see if I can make you feel better." His body language and his voice were like sin, and he knew  _exactly_ what it was doing to Clarissa. He pulled her over to the chair and made her sit down while he pulled out his screwdriver and scanned her with it. She shut her eyes and took in a shaky breath. He grinned at her and stepped closer. He was standing between her knees and he bent down to look her in the eye.

"My, my, my. Your needs demand my  _immediate attention,_ Clarissa. You should have come to me sooner. I'm afraid this is  _very_ serious. You must stay in bed for at least two days. Maybe three, we'll see." She giggled as he picked her up and carried her into where she slept.

"What's wrong with me, Doctor?" Clarissa asked seductively. He stuttered a little before getting back into character.

"You've got a parasite that makes you a bad girl," he said smoothly. "And I know how to get rid of it." He laid her on the bed and crawled over her, running his lips over her albino skin. As he met her lips, he tangled his fingers into her ebony hair and pushed his hips against hers. She pushed back, earning a groan from him and a nip at her lower lip.

"Ooh,  _very_ bad, I see," he groaned between their kisses. It wasn't long before he had worked her clothes off and was spreading her legs apart. "This requires more examination, love," he cooed in her ear as he dipped a finger between her folds. She shuddered and whined underneath him, making him grin and push his finger deeper into her. Her hips bucked and he held her down as he slid in another finger.

"You'll have to be still," he said slyly. "How can I properly examine you with all that squirming?" Clarissa tried to lay still, but that was difficult when the Doctor was stretching her and curling his fingers inside of her. He was very skilled with his hands, so it's no wonder he called himself the Doctor.

"Doctor..." she whimpered. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked the slick from them, making the most errotic noises he possibly could.

"Oh, you taste  _so good_ , Clarissa. I'm glad I kept you around." He spread her thighs further apart before burying his face between them and plunging his tongue inside her. She moaned and squeezed her thighs around his head. He groaned as he nipped at her clit and lapped up her arousal. She started shaking and the knot that was in her stomach uncoiled as she let go around his tongue. She cried out loudly as she came, the Doctor continuing to eat her out. As she finished, he unbuckled his pants and slid them and hid under clothes down his legs. He pulled back from her, climbed over her shuddering frame, and plunged himself into her as far as possible. She cried out again at this sudden intrusion, but she can't say she didn't enjoy it. He rolled his hips as he thrusted in and out of her, each time with enough force to push her further up the bed. She would have hit the wall by now if the Doctor hadn't been holding her shoulders.

With one final thrust, she clenched around him and screamed out his name as she came again, pushing him into his orgasm as well. She shook below him, and he groaned as he came inside of her. He collapsed next to her as he pulled out, bringing her into his side and holding her gently as the two lovers panted.

"Doctor," Clarissa panted, "that was..."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," the Doctor offered. She giggled and nodded. She yawned and snuggled into his chest before drifting off to sleep.  
  


When she woke up, she was still locked between the Doctor's arms. She tried getting up, but he held her tighter and made her look at him.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed for at least two days?" he said with a grin. Clarissa smirked.

"I guess I have to do as the Doctor says, right?" He nodded and pressed his lips to hers again.


	13. Baby Girl (10th Doctor and Daughter!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first request, and it was from an anonymous Wattpad user. Enjoy!
> 
> This will be different since it is a father-daughter chapter, not a romance or smut. Plain, pure family dynamic.

Shit. Fuck. Shit-fuck. This was  _not_  how it was supposed to happen! I was supposed to travel with my dad and not get caught by a bloody psychopathic Time Lord, but I guess when you're with the Doctor, things don't always go your way.

I was currently sitting in a cage, contemplating where I went wrong. Well, for starters, I left the house with my dad, who was well known throughout the universe as a danger magnet. Then I made another mistake: trusting him. Rule number one, the Doctor lies. That's what mum told me before I left. But did I listen? NOOOO! No, I listened instead to the man saying, "Alon-sy, (Y/N)! Come on! A little father/daughter bonding time! It'll be fun!" Apparently, I inherited my reasoning skills from him.

And now I was chained to a wall, arms spread out like a bird and feet shackled to the base of it. All I could do was stand there and try to figure out an escape. But, of course, I didn't have anything with me but my clothes and my brain. Nothing useful, obviously.

"Oh, (Y/N)!" called the sing-song voice of the Master. I rolled my eyes and looked at the wall to my left. "Come on, love, don't be like that! You're the Doctor's daughter, you should be  _thrilled_ to see another Time Lord!"

"Thrilled? You kidnapped me and locked me up. What part of this is exciting?" He shrugged.

"The part where you, my dear (Y/N), tell me where the Doctor is hiding."

"He's a liar! How should I know where he is? You took me a month ago! He could be anywhere or anywhen in the universe right now!" He gave me a sad look.

"My dear, sweet (Y/N)," he sighed. "That... was the wrong answer." He grabbed my face roughly with one hand and pointed at me with his other. "You will tell me where he is, or you'll wish you'd never been born!" he growled. He pushed my head back, and it slammed against the wall as he strutted from my prison. I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut against the pain.

"C'mon, dad. Where are you?" I whimpered. "I need you, dad." Hot tears ran down my cheeks and I choked on a sob. Had he abandoned me? It's been a month! He should have found me by now! "Some genius he is," I muttered. If i could curl up into a ball, I would.

The Master was coming back, so I sucked it up and wiped my face of emotion.

"Gonna tell me where he is yet?" he asked menacingly.

"Fuck off."  _Smack!_ He struck me across the face.

" _Gonna tell me where he is yet?!?"_

"NO!"  _Smack!_

" _GONNA TELL ME WHERE HE IS YET?!? ARE YOU?!?"_ He kept hitting me over and over, all the while I begged and begged for him to stop and I tried to fight back. It was useless. There was a roaring mechanical sound, and the Master turned around with a wicked grin on his face. My blood covered his knuckles and he was too happy about it.

"Hitting girls... Don't you feel tough," the Doctor said.

"Get out of here!" I sobbed. "He'll kill you!"

"No he won't, (Y/N). And don't worry, I didn't forget you. I was making a plan." Tears and blood ran down my face and mixed together while my dad and the Master had their banter.

"She's such a good sport," the Master cooed. "You should let me keep her."

"Like Hell I will," the Doctor snapped. "She's a child."

"She's no more a child than you are, Doctor."

"And she's no more an adult than you, you ridiculously morbid excuse for a Time Lord." The Master chuckled and lunged at the Doctor, who side-stepped and let the Master run into a wall. He pointed his screwdriver at me, and my restraints sprung apart, letting me collapse to the ground. The Master ran at me, but The Doctor had other plans. He grabbed the Master and shoved him to the wall.

"What did you do to my daughter?" He demanded. The Master laughed, and my dad hit the Master's head against the wall. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?"

"Everything... I... Wanted." The Doctor struck him across the face and shoved him to the floor before grabbing me and shoving me into the TARDIS. The door slammed shut and he got us out of there as fast as possible. As soon as we were safe, he picked me up from the floor and held me tightly.

"Oh, my baby girl, I'm so, so sorry! I never should have left you!" I clung to him and sobbed into his shirt. "I promise, I will never leave you again, (Y/N)."

"Please don't leave me again, dad. Please." He kissed my forehead and rested his chin on top of my head while he held me.

"Never again."


	14. Gastby-esque (11th Doctor/Reader Fluff)

"How about a party!" Doctor asked me. I shrugged.

"Why not? I could use a little relaxation after what just happened." I glared playfully at the Doctor, who chuckled nervously.

"I promise, next time I say the beach, we'll actually go to the beach and not a barren, snowy wasteland because I think it's cool and I wanted to visit the Ood." I nodded.

"Thank you. And next time something captures me, please make sure you save me before telling the world how clever you are." He kissed my temple as we walked into the room full of clothing.

"New York, 1920's. Pick something that fits with the times, and we'll head on!"

"What about you?"

"What I wear is acceptable. You, though..." he trailed off as he gestured to my tank top and shorts with a grimace. I rolled my eyes and stepped towards the clothes.

I needed to have free movement just in case, so I went with a short, black and silver flapper dress and a pair of matching flats.

"Question, Doctor," I said as I dressed behind a screen. "How come everything in here fits me perfectly no matter what?" He laughed.

"The TARDIS scans you and adjusts everything you might wear according to your excersise and eating habits, how you walk and move, and what size you typically like to wear. A bit larger than your actual size, right?"

"Uh huh. So, how does it do that?"

"Time Lord technology," he stated, as if that cleared it up. Oh, well. I'd investigate that in my own time.

"Ready to go?" I came out from behind the screen and tugged at my dress, wiling it to be longer and less flappy. But that can't happen. "You look fantastic!" He twirled me, sending the dangly parts of my dress flying out in spirals. I laughed as he spun me.

"Let's get to that party!" I exclaimed. He took my arm and we walked out of the TARDIS. We were met with a grand party that looked like a setting straight out of an F. Scott Fitzgerald book. Fireworks, loud music, people drinking and dancing, roaring laughter, and so many celebrities of the time that I almost squealed.

"Here you are, love," Doctor said, handing me a glass. Champagne for me, and nothing for him.

"I don't drink, remember?" I set my glass down and pulled him towards the dancefloor.

As we danced, I was pulled away by someone I didn't know. He was relatively tall, young looking. His dark hair was parted down the center and he laughed as he twirled me. I recognized him from somewhere, but I just couldn't place the name to the face.

"How are you this evening?" He asked me.

"I'm well, sir. And you?"

"Doing as well as I can! Being a writer keeps getting harder." Something clicked, and I nearly fainted.

"Oh my, Mr. Fitzgerald!" I squealed. I was blushing madly and he grinned.

"So you're familiar with my work?"

"I've read all of your works!" I gushed. He laughed and kissed the back of my hand.

"Always a pleasure to meet a fan," he said. "And what is your name?" Should I? Yes. I would.

"Daisy," I lied. "Daisy Buchanan." He grinned.

"Such a lovely name for such a lovely girl."

"Thank you, sir. May I ask, are you writing anything new?"

"Yes, actually. That's why I'm here. I came to research what goes on at these grand parties. I'm trying to write a book about a man who has everything but the right company." He ran the back of his hand down my cheek softly.

"There you are!" I heard the Doctor exclaim. He put a hand on my back.

"Daisy, who's this?" Fitzgerald asked.

"I'm the Doctor. And you, you! F. Scott Fitzgerald! Big fan. Love Bernice. Perfect story!"

"Two fans in one night, I can certainly say this has never happened before! Thank you for appreciating my work! I fear, though, that they won't last beyond the times." He looked at his hands.

I reached out to take his hands and made him look at me.

"Trust me. Someday, the whole world will know your name, and you're going to be the most popular writer in America." He smiled at me and squeezed my hands.

"Thank you, Daisy. May I use you in my book? You've been such an inspiration." I blushed and nodded.

"Of course. And may I also say, I think that young woman over there has taken a fancy to you." I pointed at who would someday be named Zelda Fitzgerald, and when Francis was distracted, the Doctor and I slipped away through the crowd.

"Eventful day," Doctor laughed as we walked into the TARDIS. "I think you just helped him write The Great Gatsby. And introduced him to his wife!" He hugged me and kissed my temple again.

"I feel bad about just leaving like that, though," I sighed. "Should we have left him so soon?"

"He looked like he was falling in love with you. One wrong move, and you'd have married him and changed history. Oh, and I'd miss you too much if you settled down there." I laughed.

"Oh, like I could love him like I love you." I kissed his cheek and went to take off the flapper dress while the Doctor sent us somewhere else. Probably somewhere dangerous, but as long as I was with him, I would keep going on these impossible adventures and meeting people I've only ever dreamed of meeting.

I walked back to the control room and snaked my arms around Doctor's waist. I sighed against his back and he held onto my hands.

"I love you, (Y/N)." I grinned.

"I love you too, Doctor."


	15. Long Distance (10th/Reader Smut)

I hadn't been this horny in months. I knew what I needed, and that wasn't anything I could find on earth.

I needed the Doctor. He knew my body better than anyone in the world did, even more than me. The things he's done to me are nothing but pure sin and I needed him.  _Bad._

I was clinging to my pillow and tensing up my entire body to try and suppress this, but just  _thinking_ about him made my need grow. I sighed and hit my head against the wall. Why did this have to happen when he wasn't here? Why couldn't I get this feeling when he came for a visit? And he did visit every so often. Every few weeks, give or take a day. Always showing up and leaving his companion somewhere safe while we caught up.

"I need the Doctor," I sighed to nobody. I rolled off the bed and walked down the hall to the living room where I picked up my phone to call the TARDIS and thought about dialing. Should I?

Maybe he was busy? What if he was saving the universe and couldn't get to me? Then again, it seemed pretty quiet around here...

 _Screw it!_ I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear. He picked up on the third ring.

"(Y/N)! What's wrong? You never call." I heard Donna talking in the background.

"Are you busy? Where are you?"

"Not busy, and about fifty years ago in Cardiff. Why? What's happened?"

"I need you, Doctor," I sighed. Silence on the other end. "Really? I'm propositioning you, and you say nothing?" I joked. He chuckled.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Donna can visit her family and I'll be there. Tell me something, though, why couldn't this wait?"

"Because I really,  _really_ need to see you," I whispered. He groaned and I couldn't help but run my hand down and start to finger myself.

"Oh, how about I take care of you with just my voice instead?" I whined, and he laughed. "Donna's gone off somewhere in the TARDIS right now. It's just me by myself... Go to your bedroom." I sighed and obeyed.

"Okay, now what?"

"Are you in the bed?"

"Yup."

"Good. Now take your trousers off."

"How do you know I'm not wearing a skirt?"

"Because I know you. Oh, hold on." He was shouting something to Donna. I sighed and waited patiently. "Gotta go. Tell you what, you stay right there, and I'll come to you." He clicked off, and I was left lying in my bed with no trousers on. Just my underwear and tee shirt. Oh, well.

About twenty minutes later, I heard my front door open softly. I burrowed under my blankets and waited. When my bedroom door opened, the Doctor was shedding his clothes clumsily. I giggled as he lifted the bottom of the blankets and crawled up the bed and over me beneath them. He ran his lips along my legs and pushed up my shirt, trying to get it off.

"Doctor, I missed you," I sighed. He shushed me.

"We're still doing this my way, (Y/N)." His voice had dropped and octave or two with just, and his deep eyes darkened. "Now then," he grabbed me and flipped us so that I was straddling him. "I want you to do to me what you want me to do to you." I bit my lip and ran my hands down his body until I reached his hardening length. I took it in my hand and gave it one long, slow pump. His breath hitched in his throat and he held onto my shoulders.

I stroked him and pumped him again before positioning myself over his erect member. Slowly, I lowered myself down onto him and he groaned.

"So.... tight!" he cried. I moaned as I lowered myself the rest of the way, meeting his hips with my own and trying to adjust myself to his size. He grabbed my hips and I started to lift myself up and push back down slowly. I started going faster, and he thrusted up to meet me as we went. We panted and sighed with each other, my heart beating almost as fast as his hearts.

"(Y/N)!" He groaned as he gripped my hips tighter, leaving finger marks on my skin. I gasped and I lost my balance as the knot in my stomach uncoiled, letting me fall onto his chest. My back arched and he flipped us to continue the movements.

He pushed me through my orgasm, but still showed no signs of stopping. He pulled himself out and thrusted roughly back into me.

"Is this what you wanted, (Y/N)? To be fucked by a Time Lord? To be fucked hard?!?" I groaned out a yes as he continued at a brutal pace. "Is this why you made that call? You needed some satisfaction you couldn't get anywhere else?!?" Another yes, and a loud scream ripped from my throat.

"Oh God! Yes! Doctor!" He slowed down and began to fuck me slower.

"Or did you want a slower pace? To be made love to, not forcefully taken?" he muttered in my ear as I held onto him, digging my nails into his back as he bucked in and out of me slower, more completely.

"Did you want to be able to hear every sigh? Feel everything?" He ran his hands down my sides and held my hips tighter, beginning to bite at my neck and suck at my sensitive flesh. I sighed and gasped as he went at a more languid pace. Then I felt my walls clenched around him again and he groaned as he burried his face into my neck. He twitch inside of me and let out a long moan as he came. I felt his warm seed coat my insides, and some dripped out when he pulled out. He held me in his arms gently.

"Which do you prefer, love?" he panted. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and sighed.

"It doesn't matter, so long as it's with you." He grinned and kissed my forehead. "When can I come with you again, Doctor?"

"When I can stand to see you without needing to fuck you into the nearest surface," he replied.


	16. The Words He Can't Refuse (9th/Reader smut)

"Doctor!!" I called out. The thing was getting closer, and I didn't need this to be the end of the line for me.

"(Y/N)! I'm coming!" he shouted. I ran as fast as possible to get away from this rogue Ood. This one, despite what people thought, was not in any way peaceful. It had been cut off from the hive mind long enough to form its own consciousness and it was trying to kill anything and everything it could. I heard pounding footsteps coming towards me, and Captain Jack and the Doctor ran around the corner. Jack put a containment field around the Ood renegade while the Doctor caught me and held me. I was gasping and panting, trying to catch my breath and calm down. Brushes with death happened every day, so I didn't know why this one bothered me so bad.

"It's okay. Torchwood's on its way to get this guy in for testing. We're going to see if we can cure him. No worries." We thanked Jack and headed back towards the TARDIS.

"You alright, (Y/N)?" I nodded. He gave me a look, and my nod stopped and tears welled in my eyes. He pulled me closer to his chest and rubbed my back. "What happened?"

"I couldn't find you," I whimpered. "I thought you left."

"Oi, now why would I leave you? You're the only one I haven't lost." He brushed my tears away and tapped his finger to my nose with a smile. I sniffed and a grin spread across my face.

He opened the door and led me inside. "I need to refuel her," he said with a sigh. "We need to go to Cardiff." I nodded. "We can spend the night there if you like? Or we can go to your place for a little bit of 'normal people' time." By that, he meant go somewhere and let time progress as it should for a while instead of travelling to when he wanted, where he wanted. He usually didn't like to, but I guess he realized how upset I was.

"That would be lovely," I replied. I was still shaking a little from the Ood.

"What happened back there that scared you so bad?" he asked me. Dammit, it was as if he could read minds.

"Just something the Ood said. It told me that when it was through with me, you wouldn't be able to find enough pieces to recognize me. He wanted to shatter your hearts before he killed you and thought that he could do that by offing me." I shuddered again. "But that's ridiculous."

"Yeah, it is," he stated harshly. "Anything happened to you, that Ood would have wished it stayed with the hive." He slammed his hand onto a lever and soon we were off to Cardiff. I clung to one of the bars and tried to keep myself calm.

As soon as we landed, Doctor turned to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly, resting his chin on top of my head. He let out a sigh and continued to hold onto me.

"It still would have broken my hearts," he mumbled. "Just not enough to make me completely useless. Beauty of two of them is when one hurts so badly it wants to give up, the other kicks it in the pants and makes it keep going. Sort of like you do with me." I looked up at him, and he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand before bringing that hand under my chin and fiddling with my lower lip with his thumb. I closed my eyes and sighed.

Soon, the gap between us was closed as he pressed his lips to mine firmly. He grazed his teeth along my bottom lip as he pulled away. I gazed up at him and he searched my face for something that I couldn't identify. He took my hand and walked me out of the TARDIS and out of the alley we were in. This was the neighborhood where my apartment building was.

He entwined our fingers as he pulled me along, and I opened the door to my apartment for us. As soon as it was shut the Doctor locked it and pulled me to my bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"You're emotionally exhausted. I'm putting you to bed." I sighed as he opened my bedroom door. I stopped him and pulled him down for another kiss, letting my lips linger on his longer than last time.

He held me to his chest and I stepped backwards, bringing him with me. I boosted myself onto my bed and pulled him with me so that I was standing on my knees as my lips moved with his slowly. I gripped his jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders gently, but he grabbed my hands and pulled away.

"Only if you're sure," he said with an eyebrow cocked. "Because don't think for a moment that I'll let you out of my sight again after this." I nodded and he grinned before removing his jacket and pushing me gently back onto the bed. He pulled at my (Y/H/C) hair as he nipped at my lower lip, causing me to gasp lightly. He held himself up with one arm while he moved his other hand down my body slowly.

He pushed his hand under my shirt and started pulling my shirt completely off. His hands ghosted over the scars I had across my stomach and sides, and he had a look of pain in his eyes.

"Doctor," I said softly. He looked up.

"This is my fault. I made this happen to you." Tears welled in his beautiful eyes, and I placed a hand on his cheek.

"It's not your fault, Doctor. I've had these for longer than I've known you. These are from an accident a long time ago. You didn't do it. It is not your fault."

He closed his eyes and I pulled him onto me for a hug. His hands wandered back down and found the waistband of my jeans.

"Doctor," I sighed. He leaned back to look at me. "Just fuck me."

I didn't have to tell him twice. It was as if something inside him broke, and all his restraint was gone. What started off gentle became animalistic, and I can't say I didn't appreciate it.

He practically tore at my jeans, and he yanked his own shirt off over his head as he kicked his shoes off. My hands flew to his buckle, and it was quickly undone, leaving him in his underwear. I palmed him through his boxers, earning me a low groan from his throat and a dark look in his eyes.

"(Y/N)," he moaned. I pushed his boxers down and took in the sight of him. I stroked up his erection and he shuddered at my touch. He reached out and unhooked my bra with one hand while he rubbed me through my soaked panties with the other. I whimpered and my back arched as he pulled my bra away. He stopped rubbing me, and I let out a sigh of protest until he leaned closer and started planting kisses down my chest and along my nipples. He continued down, kissing along the length of every scar I had from that accident.  Then, without warning, he yanked my panties out from under me and plunged his large fingers into my warmth. I gasped at the sudden intrusion and threw my head back into the pillows as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. He had two fingers in and his palm rubbing my clit as he went at deep as he could. He curled his fingers inside of me, and the look in his eye was one of lust and excitement mixed together. I reached down and started stroking his length again, but he grabbed my wrist and shook his head at me menacingly.

With one more curl of his slick fingers, I felt myself tightening around his hand and I shouted out his name as I came on his hands. He pulled his fingers out of me and licked them clean before positioning his length at my entrance and pushing in. It was slow, then all at once. He slammed into me the rest of the way and nestled himself inside me to the hilt.

He let me adjust to him before starting at a slow, languid pace. But a sweat broke out on his skin and he started moving faster and faster, going harder and deeper every time. He hit my g-spot and a loud groan emerged from the rest of my panting and whimpering. He grinned and clenched his teeth as he went on, pounding in and pulling out before shoving himself in again. I clenched around him and screamed as I came again, triggering his orgasm as well. He let out a loud shout as he twitched and filled me.

When he pulled away, some of him spilled out of me and onto my bedsheets, but we didn't care. He collapsed next to me and pulled me against his chest, both of us breathing heavily.

"(Y/N)," he sighed.

"Hmm?"

"You're so, so amazing."


	17. Preferences- He Lets You Drive

**9th Doctor:**  
The first time he lets you drive, he is terrified for your life. He knew you paid attention when he was at the controls, but he didn't know how well you could follow along. But he didn't let how scared he was show. He'd watch you carefully and when you did something wrong, he would he sure to tell you immediately.

If you so much as thought about touching the wrong lever, he'd let out a loud, annoyed, "Wrong! That's wrong! No, stop. Just stop. That's wrong." He was rude, but you expected this from him by now. However, that didn't mean you were okay with it.

After quite a long week and a half of continuous instruction and demonstrating from him, he would finally sit back and let you drive on your own. He would flinch, but then calm down when he realized that you was doing things right. When you landed on Earth successfully, he stood next to you at the controls and didn't say a word. He just raised an eyebrow at you and shook his head.

"Don't think this means you can fly this thing all the time," he muttered. You grinned and hugged him.

"Thanks for teaching me, Doctor. But I think I'll just stick with watching from now on." He grinned at you and kissed the side of your head before pushing you aside carefully and throwing levers and slamming his hand onto buttons, sending you flying through time on his own.

**10th Doctor:**

He is nothing but supportive of you learning to fly the TARDIS. In fact, he suggested it and badgered you about it until you agreed.

"It takes six people to fly her properly," he explained. "We have two, and only one of us knows what they're doing. But I think that with you learning how, we could make this a lot smoother of a trip." He would guide your hands, explaining everything he was having you do. You didn't understand it as well as he did, but you understood enough.

When he used words that only a Time Lord or a complete genius would know, you'd give him "the look" to let him know that he lost you.

"... And this lever is going to cause a temporary shift in the position of the engine's thrusters, causing us to propel at a higher rate per second than we were moments before!"

"Human words, Doctor." He would sigh and think for a moment.

"We're going to shift gears when we're driving stick." That, you understood. He didn't get frustrated when you failed. He would just come up behind you and calmly explain where you went wrong and what you should have done instead. An excellent teacher, and good at sitting back and not interrupting when you're figuring it out. 

**11th Doctor**

The uncoordinated house cat is really overly excited on the outside, but on the inside he's worried. He would never come out and tell you why, or even that he was concerned. His biggest fear is the people he loves leaving him behind. What if you leave him, too?

He pushes all these feelings aside while you're clumsily flying the TARDIS. You've paid enough attention to know the general how-to of it. He watches with a sad smile as you hit buttons and throw switches just like he does.

He is, in all honesty, so scared to lose you that he doesn't want to teach you the proper way to fly. But he'd always tell you that the reason he can't is because he failed his TARDIS test several times before tricking the system into thinking he passed. Of course, this is a lie. He only failed it once, and never cheated on the second one. He just doesn't want to teach you how because he's afraid that you'll leave, or that you'll get hurt and it will be his fault. You wouldn't leave him, though. If you did, you'd go back to being an average, boring human instead of this brilliant person he's made you into.


	18. Preferences- How You Met Him

**9th Doctor**

The day you met the Doctor, it was just a normal day. You went to your college classes and were supposed to meet a friend for dinner. But when you got there, it wasn't her that sat down in front of you. It was a strange man in a red tee shirt and a leather jacket. Big ears, large nose, and voice like silk.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" you asked. You weren't fond of strangers, especially ones who just show up and expect you to be okay with what they're doing.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be somewhere else." What did that mean?

"No, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. An old friend. So, I'll ask one more time. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Come with me if you want to live through today, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)." He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of your chair and towards the doors, down an alley, and into a blue police box.

"Hey! What the Hell is going on?!?" He told you to shut up and had you sit in a chair while he punched buttons. They the box you were in, which was way bigger than you thought possible, began jerking from side to side as if you were flying.

He pulled you out the door as soon as the movements stopped and you looked across the Thames to see the building next to the one you were in. It burst into flames and there were screams filling the air.

"(Y/N)! Thank goodness you're alright! I was worried that you'd be there already!" Your best friend ran up and threw her arms around you. "Who's this?" He grinned and stuck his hand out.

"I'm the Doctor. Have a lovely evening. (Y/N), I'll see you later."

"Where?" He shrugged and turned to walk back into his box. And that was only the beginning of the best adventure of your life.

**10th Doctor**

Your story began the day you were born. Well, created.

Sarah Jane and K9 found you in a lab, much like they did Luke. You had no idea what was going on. All you knew was that you were brilliant and needed somewhere to go. The Doctor came down to see Sarah Jane, and when he met you, he was mesmerized.

"You, what's your name? You're brilliantly put together!"

"(Y/N)," you replied.

"May I scan you with my sonic screwdriver? I'd really like to know how you were made."

"I was formed out of flesh grown on an alien farm. They create humans and send them to Earth in order to make contact with true humans." He grinned and scanned you with his screwdriver.

"You are really something! Sarah Jane, can I take (Y/N) with me?" Sarah Jane didn't want him to at first, but she came around to the idea after seeing how excited he was.

"Alon-sy, (Y/N)!" He grabbed your hand and pulled you into the TARDIS. He was waiting for you to be surprised at how big it was compared to the outside, but you didn't make any such comment. You had been created with knowledge of all races of alien, even ones that are nearly extinct, and knew of the Doctor and his box that was bigger on the inside. Let's just say, he was a bit disappointed that he didn't get to show off as much as he wanted to.

As a result of your knowledge, you were going to prove to be quite the asset to the Doctor. And so your adventures began.

**11th Doctor**

He was going it alone between when he lost Amy and Rory and when he met Clara. Well, not entirely alone. He broke down after he lost his best friend. Again.

He was just wandering the streets of (Your Home Town), no other ideas of where to go. He just... Kind of gave up, much like he did after losing Rose. And again, if it hadn't been for one seemingly insignificant person falling into his life, he never would have recovered.

It was starting to snow, and the sidewalk was quite slick with ice, so of course someone was going to fall eventually. But nobody counted on someone wearing ice skates colliding with the Doctor and making them both fall.

You were laughing when you hit the ground, and the Doctor was... Well... Less enthusiastic.

"Sorry about that!" you laughed as you stumbled to your feet. "Ice skating and all. Lost a bit of control!" You studied yourself on the thin blades and slid over to where he was, extending a hand.

"You must be freezing! Where's your coat?" He was cold. Really cold.

"Can't remember," he mumbled. He took your hand and you pulled him to his feet.

"Come with me, and we'll warm your bones," you said with a smile. You held onto his hand as you skated alongside him. You took him to your house where the fireplace was warm and your dogs were welcoming.

"So what's your name?"

"The Doctor," he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor. I'm (Y/N)." You removed your skates so as not to damage your floors and set them by the door.

"Do you always travel on skates in the winter?" he asked. He noticed several pairs of skates by the door.

"Of course! That's what makes it fun instead of a chore when you have to go out!" You were so cheerful as you put on some water for tea. "Why so glum looking?"

"No reason," he replied absently. You raised an eyebrow at him, and he sighed. "Well, I sort of just... Got back from a funeral. It was my best friend. She... and her husband." You could have cried for him.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor." You handed him a cup of tea and you two sat at your table. "I  lost someone, too. My brother. He was in Afghanistan. But they didn't find enough of him left to send home, so I didn't even get to have a funeral." He reached over and rubbed your hand.

"I guess we both need someone right now," he said softly. You nodded and gave him a smile.

"So, what were your friends like? Sometimes it helps to talk about the good times you had instead of dwelling on the bad."

And in those few moments, you didn't just meet the Doctor. You also saved him.


	19. Preferences- How He Likes to Snuggle

**_ Warning:  _ ** _**Fluffy things ahead!!** _

**9th Doctor**

He isn't too excited about snuggling. At least, that's what you think until after the Daleks incident with Rose. When he was tortured by Van Statten, he needed you. He was completely helpless. Then he was told that he would make a good Dalek, and he hated himself. He came back into the TARDIS and went straight for your arms.

The only time he'll snuggle is when he's had a scare, nearly died, or when he's really upset. Either way, when he cuddles up to you, it's more of you cuddling up to him. He'll hold you close, either next to him or on top of him. He'll have his arms wrapped around you tightly so you can't disappear, and your head rests on his chest so you can hear the intense heartbeat of the Time Lord.

Nine likes to be in control, but when he can't control the way events play out, he takes control of something else. What better way to get a grip on the situation than to hold his favorite companion?

**10th Doctor**

The Tigger likes to cuddle, but only when he's not intently focused on saving the world. He'll hug you when you say something brilliant, he'll hold you close when you fall asleep in the TARDIS, and he loves having you by his side most of the time. Call it paranoia over losing Rose, call it love, it doesn't matter. He loves having you close by, and will keep you there as much as possible. Anything to make sure he doesn't lose another companion.

The way he snuggles you is just really cute and reminds you of the way a sleepy child clings to his mother. If you're sitting down, he sits like an adult and has an arm draped around your shoulders, but if you're asleep or trying to make him sleep, he wraps his arms around your waist and rests his head on either your chest or your stomach. He holds you tightly and uses you as his pillow.

He likes to listen to the calm, slow heartbeat of a human. His hearts move so fast that he never really feels calm until he can match at least one of them with yours. Snuggling is how he talks to you when he has no words to say because he's either too sad or has already spoken to you and he feels better.

**11th Doctor**

Cuddling him is mostly difficult because he is excited about everything. He'll be almost settled into your arms when he'll remember something and jump up again and start talking about something that you don't understand.

When he does settle down, though, he likes to spoon. And he always wants to be the big spoon. He'll pull your back to his chest and let you use one arm as a pillow while his other arm is draped across your waist. Of course, almost as soon as you've both relaxed, he'll have to jump up again. He's an over-active man, which says a lot about how he is in the sheets. He can't lay still long enough to relax. It gets annoying on occasion, but mostly it's quite endearing. No matter what, though, he does cute things to let you know how much he wants to snuggle, even if his hyperactive personality won't let him!


	20. Slow Down (11th Doctor/Reader fluff)

"Let's go somewhere new!" Doctor exclaimed. I groaned and looked at him pleadingly.

"Doctor, I'm a human! I need to rest! And you do too, mister! You can't just ignore your body's needs just because your mind doesn't want to relax!" He rolled his eyes at me and went down below the control panel to do some more work on it.

"Fine, we won't go. We'll just stay here and you'll sleep while I work on the TARDIS. If I can just remember what Donna said about fixing the chameleon circuit, we'll be in business."

I shook my head and put my hands on his shoulders. "No, Doctor. You are going to put down those wires and circuits, you're going to take off those suspenders and shoes, and we are going to have a little something called nap time." He gently pushed my hands off of his shoulders and pulled on his goggles.

"I am going to do this. You can have nap time, but I have to work on her. I'm too old for naps." I sighed and turned to walk off.

"Last chance, Time Lord!" I called out. He ignored me, so I assumed he wasn't interested. More of the bed for me, then.

I pulled my shorts and old (your favorite band) tee shirt on, crawled into my queen bed, and snuggled up to my pillows by myself.

I couldn't sleep, but sometimes just laying in a bed quietly can make you feel less tired. Sort of tricks your body into feeling well rested. Problem with that, though, is that you won't want to get up. But I didn't care.

I laid there, letting my mind wander down to the Doctor. He was probably surrounded by his wires and tools, swinging in his bungee chair, welding and soldering together his circuit boards and panels of metal that I didn't understand. He'd be calmly humming and smiling softly while he was concentrating on his work. But he wasn't resting. That's what he thought resting was, but he just looked so tired lately. More tired than a Time Lord should, anyway. I don't think he's slept since Amy's wedding.

There was a knock on my door, and I sat up to see the doctor coming in without his suspenders and shoes, carrying a book and a teddy bear.

"Teddy bear, eh?" I teased. "I thought you were too old for naps?" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me with a light blush in is cheeks.

"The TARDIS seems to think differently and won't let us go anywhere until I've had a proper rest."

"THANK YOU TARDIS!" I shouted. I heard a soft purr in reply. Doctor rolled his eyes and told me to move over as he climbed into the bed next to me.

He tried to settle down, but he wouldn't stop moving. When he finally managed to lie still long enough to actually be resting, I put my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.

"No," he said sternly. "No."

"What?"

"I can't relax if you're doing that."

"You don't relax anyway."

"Shut up."

"Make me." He glared at me playfully and removed my arms from around him before scooping me up and rolling me over his body and to the side of the bed next to him. He rolled so his chest was pressed against my back, and he had one arm draped over my waist while hid other arm was under my neck.

"There. That's better." He scooted closer to me and hugged me as he nuzzled into the back of my neck. I grinned and scooted back so I could be closer to him.

He let out a content sigh and was still for a moment before he moved again. He slid his arm out from under my neck and hopped out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I whined. I missed my pillow!

"I remembered how to override the system so the TARDIS can't shut down on her own!" And he ran off down the hall again. Soon, we were moving and he was shouting happily.

What the Hell happened to relaxing?


	21. Imagine: Your First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time you kiss each Doctor... Fluffy things ensue.

~~~~ **9th Doctor:**

You and the Doctor were in the TARDIS while she was refueling in Cardiff. It was the middle of the night, and you were falling asleep where you stood. You almost fell and hit your head, even.

"We can stop here tonight and I can let you sleep if you like, (Y/N). Go on to bed."

"Okay. Where is the bed?" He sighed and told you to follow him down a long hallway.

"I forgot, you've never slept here before. Here, this is where you sleep." He let you into a dark room and switch on the lights. All that was in there was a large bed and a dresser. 

"Thanks, Doctor." What happened next just seemed like a natural thing to do. You stood on your toes and quickly kissed his cheek before going further into the room. He was blushing and stuttering in the doorway.

"We, (Y/N), uh... Whatever I did to make you think that... uh..."

"Think what? What did I do?" Kissing his cheek felt so natural that it didn't even register to you that it happened. He came further into the room and shut the door. "Doctor?"

"I didn't mean for you to... You know."

"No, I don't know. You aren't making much sense, which is saying something because you never make sense." He placed his hands on my shoulders. 

"It's because you're so tired, is all. You're just exhausted. You aren't.thinking straight."

"Doctor, I don't even know what I did." Then it clicked. "Oh. Right. I kissed your cheek, so you think that I like you. Right?" He nodded at you and you grinned. "Doctor, if I really liked you like that, it wouldn't be your cheek getting kissed. Trust me." You winked at him and he blushed more.

"Good," he sighed. "Glad we cleared that up. Good night, (Y/N). Sweet dreams." He tapped your nose with his index finger and turned, but paused. "Hm. So, for humans, when you really like each other, you kiss... Not your cheek?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Just wondering. So, it's a lot like us Timelords, then?"

"I guess." He turned back to you and very quickly gave you a kiss on the lips. It was over as soon as it had begun, but you felt it. He was blushing again, this time because of the look on your face.

"Sorry. Good night." This time you stopped him from going by grabbing his hand and pulling him back to you.

"Don't be sorry. Just do it again." He grinned at you and obliged. 

So much for sleeping.

 

 

**10th Doctor:**

When the Doctor gets really scared, he won't show it. He just gets angry and sentimental at the same time, which can be very confusing if you don't know him. But you do, so when he starts yelling at you about how worried he was, you just stand there and take it. 

When he wraps his arms around you at the end of his rant, you're a little surprised, but you hug him back.

"Sorry, Doctor. It won't happen again," you mutter. He rubs your back and tries to steady his own breathing.

"I worry about you, (Y/N). Be more careful, I can't lose you too." You knew about Rose, about how the Doctor tried to save her and couldn't. But he wouldn't talk about her or mention her by name. He just references her disappearance once in a while, more to remind himself of his failure.

"You would have to try really hard to lose me, Doctor," you said softly. He chuckled and brushed the (Y/H/C) hair from your forehead. 

"Then I had better stop trying." He wouldn't accept that he has more than made up for Rose, but he was going to see it one way or another.

"Doctor, stop beating yourself up," you sighed. "You have saved more people than anyone ever could. But you can't do the things you do without there being risks."

"But there are some things you should never risk, (Y/N). And the life.of your best friend is one of them." You had heard enough.

"Listen to me, and listen good." You grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "You are the reason so many species still exist. Hell, you're the reason I'm still alive! Feel this," you demanded, pressing his hand against his chest. "That's a heartbeat, Doctor. You have one." You brought his other hand and placed it over your own heart. "That's another heart beat. This one beats because yours does. Understand?" He nodded. "And there are billions more hearts just like mine beating because you exist. Isn't that amazing?" 

"I guess so," he replied with a grin. "Thank you, (Y/N)." He pulled you close and, as if he had done it a thousand times before, he pressed.hisnlips to yours. You were shocked, and so was he. He quickly pulled away and touched his lips with his hand. He backed up and honestly looked terrified.

"Doctor..."

"That was a mistake. That never should have..." his words trailed off as you stepped closer to him. With a grin, you took his face in your hands.

"What's life without a risk, Doctor?" With that, you pulled him in for another kiss, quickly dominating his mouth. He kissed you back and wrapped his arms around your waist. 

"I like this risk," he mumbled against your mouth.

 

 

**11th Doctor:**

"You did it! You are brilliant!" Doctor exclaimed as he ran up to you. He threw.hisnarms around you and started peppering.your facenwith quick kisses, just like he would have done to Rory. It didn't mean anything when he did this, just that you had done something so great he couldn't put it into words. 

As you giggled in his arms, his lips caught yours by accident, and he immediately opened his eyes wide, but didn't pull away for a few moments.

"Did that just happen?" You asked when he finally let you go. He nodded.

"I guess it did." You nodded and hummed.

"So, you're, er, good at that." You shuffled your feet awkwardly.

"You are too, I suppose." You were both so awkward that it was kind of cute. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. What was there to say? You just kissed by accident, right?

"That was an accident, (Y/N)."

"Oh, I know," you said with a nod. "Totally an accident. So..."

"Do we act like this didn't happen, or...?"

"If you want to. I mean, I had no problem with your mouth, so..." 

"But... This is still awkward, right?" he asked with his brows furrowed.

"Oh, absolutely."

"How do we make it less awkward?" You thought for a moment.

"Sometimes the only way to get out of an awkward situation is to make it worse, but I don't know how we would make this worse."

"I think it can only get better from here, actually," Doctor murmured. "Because this is pretty bad." You both stood for a moment, just looking at each other. "So, you want to do it again?"

"Oh, God yes," you breathed before you both attacked each other with kisses. Things just escalated from awkward to hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shot but I have actual chapters in the works. These preferences and imagines will just have to hold you over until I get some actual requests and/or I have longer things written. Please, I will write what you ask, but you gotta ask before I know what to write! Thanks!


	22. Preferences: His Favorite Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Smut.

**9th Doctor:**

This incarnation of the Doctor enjoys being in charge, ask anyone. He especially loves being in charge when it's just the two of you with next to no space between you.

He won't go so far as to hurt you for pleasure, but he definitely likes to torture you and tease you before going in roughly. He's on top, or it doesn't happen. Unless he's feeling particularly lazy, then he'll still call all the shots, but let's you have the illusion of being in charge. And if he doesn't want to do what you tell him, he does what he wants to anyway. It can be frustrating when he's so demanding, but damn does he look good hovering over you!

Despite being rough and harsh, this Doctor likes to take his time and draw the pleasure out as long as possible for both of you. Above everything, he wants to take care of you. He is protective, territorial, and isn't afraid of using discipline. Not that you're complaining, of course! 

He mostly loves to see you on your knees in front of him, or with you bent over as he takes you from behind. Anything where he has the most control of the situation. Even when you're taking him orally, he is still top dog and he doesn't let you forget that.

He is passionate, loud, and will always hold you gently after, continuously making sure he didn't hurt you and insisting that you sleep or drink more water. For such a rough, calloused man, he can be very sweet when he wants to be.

 

**10th Doctor:**

Ten just can't control himself sometimes. He's one of the smaller incarnations, as Donna so kindly reminds us of, but that doesn't mean he takes his love-making lightly.

Wheb he's alone with you, he turns into a sort of master of sex, but he ways gives you the chance to do what you want. He'll insist you do it the way you want to, but halfway through he can't take it anymore and the tables quickly turn. He's stronger than he looks and is so scared he'll hurt you when you're out and about, but once that door is shut and the clothes are gone, all bets are off. No more Mr. Nice Doctor.

He likes to see your face while you're together. Not exactly eye-contact, but he loves to see your expressions. Since you can't tell him what you're feeling, he wants to see it on your face. He doesn't care who's on top, as long as he can keep looking at you. 

After, he'll pull you to his chest and hold you while he runs his fingers through your hair. He'll cover your forehead in kisses and whisper sweet nothings to you, lulling you to sleep and helping you relax. He hates it when you're tense, so he likes to help you unwind.

 

**11th Doctor:**

This Doctor is a very loud, very excited man all the time. However, in bed, he's the exact opposite. It's as if he becomes a different person.

Eleven is more subdued in the bedroom. He's slow and meticulous, and very fixated on pleasing you orally. He just loves to make you feel good. He doesn't shout when he comes, he isn't very vocal at all in fact. Soft grunts, quiet moans, and inaudible sighs are what comes from his mouth during sex. And he doesn't let you get too loud either. He'll muffle you with his mouth, or by lightly choking you. Yes, believe it or not, this Doctor likes just a splash of S&M to make sure nothing gets out of hand.

His pillow talk is perfect and his voice gets two octaves deeper after sex, making it just that much sexier. He'll insist upon spooning, but he'll also accept you using his arm as a pillow and you two facing each other. When his nose rubs against yours, it makes you both giggle, and he just covers your face in kisses. 

After wards, while you two are laying there, he tells you stories about the stars and places he's been. Then he tells you where he is going to take you, and it slowly puts the both of you to sleep. Very rarely will he fall asleep before you, but when he does, it's so cute that you just snuggle closer to him.


	23. Let's Be More Than Companions (10th Doctor/ Reader Fluff)

I was just like any other companion, right? I mean, Doctor uad told me all about Martha and Rose and Donna. I was nothing compared to them! All the things they've done with him, I could never live up to that.

That's why, when I got captured by the Daleks, I didn't expect to survive. I had made my peace, I was ready to die to help the Doctor. I didn't have anyone back home anyway, so it wouldn't really matter if I was gone. Right?

"You will tell us where the Doctor is," the Dalek commanded.

"Ha! Will not!" I laughed. "I don't know where he is."

"Liar! You will tell us where the Doctor is or you will be exterminated!" I leaned over and looked it right in the eye stalk.

"Then exterminate me."

A sudden shout. A Dalek's head exploding. More shouting. The Doctor grabbed me and pulled me out of the room.

"What were you thinking?!! You could have gotten killed!" He and I ran down a hallway to get as far from the Daleks as possible, all the while he was telling me off. "You can't do things like this, (Y/N)! If you get hurt, I'll never forgive muself for bringing you with me!"

"Oh, shut up and run!" I screamed I reply as we rounded a corner. Doctor snapped to open the TARDIS door and we ran inside, letting it slam shut behind us. 

"Sit down!" The Doctor barked at me. I tried to catch my breath and did as I was told. "Why did you let yourself get taken?" 

"Don't think I did it on purpose! Why would I want them to capture me? Honestly, Doctor, you're being ridiculous!"

"Shut up! You could have gotten killed, or worse! I am not letting that happen to you, (Y/N)!" I crossed my arms and looked at the wall. "Look at me!"

"No! Not if you're going to keep pretending to be furious!"

"I am furious!"

"No, you're not! When you're really pissed, you don't shout! You get really quiet! You're not angry! Why can't you just admit that you were scared? It's okay to be scared, Doctor!" He grabbed my shoulders and stared down at me.

"You were scared to, (Y/N)! And when you're scared, you stop and you let things happen to you. You got scared and you got captured for it." He hung his head, but still gripped my arms like they were a lifeline. "I cannot lose you too. Not after Rose and Donna. I loved Rose, but I can never see her again. Donna saved me from myself, but I can't see her again either. I don't want to lose you too." I cupped his cheeks and made him look up at me.

"Doctor, I wasn't scared. I knew you would come for me," I lied. He knew I was lying, but he just burried his face into my shoulder and held me tight, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Doctor, it's okay now. We're safe."

"Hush. Don't talk. Just sit there." He had managed to curl into me in the chair and was clinging to me like a monkey. I ran a hand through his hair gently and rubbed his back.

"You shouldn't worry about me," I said softly. "I'm not as important as your other friends are. You can lose me and it won't be that big a deal." He looked up at me with a frown.

"What makes you think you aren't important? Everyone is important."

"Just... Rose was special because you loved her. You cared about her so much that you tried to save her even though you knew it would only end with you dying. And she looked into the heart of the TARDIS and saved you. Then Donna, azing Donna. She saved the universe, and no one even knows! Not even her! She is the most important woman in existence. And Martha is brilliant beyond measure, to be honest. She walked the Earth and told your story so much that everyone believed in the Doctor and just the right time. But me, I'm just me. I'm not as soecial as they are, and that's okay. I like being plain old me." The Doctor shook his head.

"No, you are important. You're brilliant in your own way, you're talented, you're... I can't even explain it. I wouldn't have brought you with me if I didn't think I needed you. And I do need you. You're there when I can't keep going on my own. You're like this ball of joy that follows me around, and when you're not there, I get scared because you took my joy with you. So don't for one second think that you're anything less than my companion. In fact, I think you're better than a companion. You're more like a human that comes with me places and makes me happy and likes me for who I am and I really like you. What's that called?" I thought for a moment.

"I think it's called a (boy/girl) friend."

"Okay that works. Let's be that."


	24. Preferences - What Turns Him On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really need you guys to know what I've come up with. Imagines for each of these in the following chapter, just to put each of these into context.

**9th Doctor** \- He just loves surprises. If he's not expecting you to do something cute or sexy, it is sure to get him aroused. If he turns around and finds you just leaning against the controls in a sexy manner, you're definitely getting pinned to some surface and getting either a tongue in your mouth or something happening down south, if you know what I mean.

 

 **10th Doctor** \- Your intelligence and your humanity are what gets this Timelord going. You can be doing something brilliantly, and he's bound to get excited. But when you show the compassion or use the logic that only a human can bring to the table, that's when he really wants to take you somewhere and take his time with you. 900 years of time and space, and he's never met anyone as brilliantly human as you.

 

 **11th Doctor** \- This guy? He's jumpy, always excited, and never sitting still. When you get as excited as him, he knows he needs you right then. If something amazing happens and you're both jumping up and down like children at Christmas, then you're definitely going to wish you saved that energy for more pressing matters... like him pressing you into the mattress, or the wall, or even the floor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's your favorite of the three Doctor's I write on? Tell me in the comments, and I'll see if I can't make some magic happen! Don't be shy! It's good fun! (for a hermit...)


	25. Imagines - The Doctors Get Turned On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the imagines that follow the preferences. I didn't quite have the time to put them together initially, so here they are!

**9th Doctor** -

The TARDIS hummed quietly as she sat on the Cardiff Rift. She needed fuel, and Doctor was not all that happy about it. "I'm so bored!" he exclaimed. "All those other rifts we can go to in more interesting places so she can refuel, and she chooses here every time!"

"Maybe she's trying to tell you something," I commented. "It's not good to just run around all the time. You've got to stop and rest every once in a while." He had his back to me and I saw his shoulders rise and fall with a sigh. 

"But I can't stand being still." I walked up and touched his arm carefully.

"I know, but it'll do you some good." He turned to look at me and his eyes seemed to darken. He smirked and nodded.

"Whatever you say, (Y/N). Sure. So what do you suggest we do to relax?" I shrugged and looked around the control room. I always found something new to look at when I did this. "If you don't have any ideas, I certainly have some." 

"And what do you propose?" He had been eyeing me this entire time. I knew he had trouble controlling himself sometimes, but honestly he could at least try to hide it! "Doctor, you could at least  _try_ to act civil. I'm not a toy."

"No, but you are a lot of fun," he teased. "Really, though, what should we do? We can't just sit here. Come on, this is your planet! Come up with something touristy for us to do while the drama queen gets her beauty rest."

"I thought  _you_ didn't want a rest?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm kidding. Come on, I'm starving. Let's go have some lunch." I pulled him by the arm and we walked together down the street. He held onto me the entire time, and I wondered why. He can't be nervous, so what is it? He's not scared or anything! I pulled him into a sandwich shop and bought two subs so we could sit at a table and enjoy them. He just kept looking at me and shifting in his seat, but I didn't think much of it. 

After our lunch, we walked down the street and people gave me funny looks. What was their problem? We sat at a fountain and I just started people watching while I held Doctor's hand. He joined me and started pointing out people and coming up with ridiculous lives for them. One old woman was actually a young man who worked for the CIA, a little kid playing with a toy boat was a droid surveying the planet, and the stray cat under a bench across from us was really the Prime Minister, except he got cross ways with a genie. He kept me laughing for a while. A pair of old women sat at the opposite end of the bench from us and one opened up a paper bag filled with breadcrumbs to start feeding birds that weren't here. She looked over at us and sighed.

"Pity, young girls these days being taken in by older men," the first lady tutted. I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to the Doctor.

"Well, what do you expect? There's a new saying now: marry old, rich, and sick. That way you make out like a bandit," the second laughed. The first lady snorted.

"Then why haven't any grave-digging young men come after us yet?" I was getting fed up. "The way I see it, people should stay in their own age group so nobody crosses a line they can't un-cross." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, detaching myself from the Doctor's arm and turning to look at the ladies. "What? Nothing else to say?"

"Watch your tone, young lady," the one with the bag warned. "Wouldn't want to give us or your companion there a heart attack, would you?" 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one over here judging something that isn't any of my business!" I stood and walked off to a different bench to let off steam. If I didn't walk away right then, I never would have. I refused to face them, but I saw a shadow rise over me and felt someone sit next to me.

"Lovely day, eh?" I rolled my eyes and turned around to put my head on Doctor's shoulder.

"I hate some people," I sighed. "But do you think they were right? Am I really horrible for liking you so much?" He pulled me closer and let his hands rest on my shoulder while he hugged me to himself.

"No, no, (Y/N). You're fine. Perfect, even. Just because they lived in a time when it wasn't right for there to be a big age gap doesn't mean you're any less of a person."

"How old are you, Doctor?" He sighed. "Nevermind. I think it would upset me if I knew," I laughed lightly. Doctor leaned down and kissed my forehead while we stared at the fountain. 

"Sitting still is kind of nice," he admitted. "But not sitting still is so much better. And you need to stop thinking about those two old witches, so let's go back to the TARDIS and I'll act all young just for you, eh?" I laughed and nodded, so he got up and pulled me to my feet. He glanced behind him and saw those two old ladies looking at us, so he pulled me closer to the fountain and pulled a coin out of his jacket. "This is a coin from the Roman Empire, just before it fell. Want to give it a toss, mess with people big time?" I nodded and he and I tossed it in together. As silly as it sounds, I made a wish. I wished that the Doctor would find happiness. The ladies were still looking at us, so I did what any irrational person would do, and pulled the Doctor down for a kiss. He was awkward and wasn't expecting it, but he eventually put his hands on my waist and kissed me back properly. When he pulled away his pupils had dilated and he looked like a puppy. I giggled and took his hands.

"Let's go back to the TARDIS," I whispered. "And maybe you can show me the stars." His eyes widened and he grabbed my hand to pull me along, past the judgmental ladies and towards the rift. As soon as we were inside, Doctor slammed the door shut and pulled me down a hallway with a skip in his step and a tent in his trousers. This was going to be fun!

 

**10th Doctor-**

 "Doctor!" I shouted as I cradled the small child against my body. She didn't deserve to die, and I wasn't going to let her. "Doctor, hurry!" He vaulted over a fallen shelf and crouched next to me.

"Who is this?" he asked. He scanned her with his screwdriver and I told him what happened. 

"She was in the house when it went up. She's dying, she needs help. Can't we help her?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much I can do, (Y/N). Just make her comfortable." I shook my head and looked down at the green child. She was part human, I could feel it.

"We have to try. Just get her to the TARDIS and take her to the hospital in New New York. They can help her there!" He sighed and looked down at her. She was breathing, but barely. Her eyes fluttered open and she whimpered. She couldn't talk, though.

"We may not make it," he said sadly. "I'm so, so sorry, (Y/N). There's nothing I can do."

"So you won't try?" I demanded. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. "Why won't you try?" He looked up and his eyes hardened. 

"Let's hurry. If we run, we'll just make it," he ordered. I lifted her in my arms and went as fast as I could. She wasn't very heavy and I was determined not to lose her. I wouldn't put her down until I knew she would be taken care of. Doctor threw levers and switches to get us where we needed to go, and in no time, we were rushing her into the emergency room.

"What happened? Who is she?" asked a cat nurse.

"She was in a fire in the other side of the planet. She's survived, but barely. Please, help her!" I begged. A gurney was brought and I laid her on it carefully and she was wheeled away to a treatment room. She was going to make it. That's what I kept telling myself. She had to make it. Doctor put an arm around my shoulders and walked me to a waiting room. He knew me well enough to know that I wasn't leaving here until I knew for certain that this mystery girl was okay.

It was hours of us sitting there, waiting. I paced the floor for a while before the Doctor made me sit and he held onto me. When a nurse came to get us, I practically ran to see her. The little girl was asleep, but her burns looked better and she was breathing normally. A wave of relief washed over me and the Doctor and I looked at her with smiles on our faces.

"Look what you can do when you try, Doctor," I laughed. He elbowed me and took my hand while we walked back to the TARDIS. Once inside, he asked where I wanted to go next. "I'd like to go home and visit my family," I admitted. I've been a little homesick for a few days, but I couldn't tell Doctor that. He smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

"You could have said you were homesick, (Y/N). I wouldn't have been upset." He went to the controls and hit some buttons before we rocked and flew back to my home and time. "Here we are, my friend. Home sweet home."

"Thank you, Doctor," I said with a smile. I hugged him and made him come inside with me. My family was happy to see me, and they had no idea who Doctor was, so this was going to be difficult.

"Mum, dad, this is The Doctor. He's the one I'm travelling with, remember?"

"Travelling! And when did you have time to travel? You left last week! Where did you go?"

"Barcelona," Doctor cut in. He told them all about the country we supposedly went to while I walked around the house and re-familiarized myself with everything. It's been a week for them? How long has it been for me? I didn't want to think about that. When the time came, I offered to help dad cook while my mum showed Doctor all our family photos. He was genuinely interested in them, and I couldn't help but wonder why. While I was lost in thought, though, I burned my hand on the stove. 

"Dammit!" I shouted. Doctor jumped up and ran over to see what was wrong, which surprised my parents almost as much as my swearing did. 

"What happened? Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" He looked all over and eventually looked to my hand. It hurt, but wasn't too bad. He pulled me over to the sink and ran cold water and told me to stay there while he made an ice-pack and brought it to me. "You've got to be more careful, (Y/N). We've talked about this."

"Doctor, you're making a big deal out of nothing. Really, I'm fine." I still took the ice, though. How could I not? He was worried! His eyes shone at me and I grinned. 

"Oh, I love it when you act all human and such," he chuckled softly. I rolled my eyes and went back to work. When it was time to eat, Doctor insisted on sitting next to me, so my parents took the other side of the table. Obviously, they were suspicious of what was happening between the Doctor and me. 

"So, where did you two meet?" Mum asked. 

"University," I replied. "He was in my physics class. Remember?" He nodded.

"Ah, yes. Physics, physics, physics. Physics was loads of fun. I was rubbish at it, to be honest. She tutored me more than once, and I still barely passed. I'm more of an astronomy person than a physics man."

"You tutored him? Why have we never heard about him?" my father asked. 

"I couldn't remember everyone I tutored, dad. There were a lot of girls who needed help and a few other guys. I don't even remember the names of the other ones."

"What made you two reconnect and travel together?"

"I told her I had an exciting Astronomy opportunity and needed someone to come with me, and she wasn't exactly tied down anywhere yet, so she agreed. We're just here for a couple of days, then we go on to the next location."

"And where is that?" Damn they were full of questions!

"Greece," I replied. Close enough. "Can't tell you what we're doing though. Top secret." Doctor nodded and we fell into an awkward silence for a while. That is, until my family asked us to stay the night. "I don't know," I wavered. Doctor smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely, we can! I'm sure (Y/N) would love to relax for a while, after all. She doesn't need me boring her all the time!" I smiled but my eyes said murder. I did  _not_ want to spend the night here. I just wanted to go! He winked at me and by nightfall I was showing him to the guest bedroom. And, of course, he promptly pulled me inside with him and to the bed.

 

**11th Doctor**

"Come on, Doctor! I want to go somewhere!" I shouted excitedly. He grinned at me and pulled a lever. 

"Your wish is my command!" When the TARDIS stopped, we were in the middle of a busy alien street. The walkways were narrow, the buildings were oddly shaped, and no two people looked alike. This had to be one of the massive intergalactic trading hubs of the 50th century!

I held onto the Doctor's arm as we walked through the streets. Everything was so new and exciting! I pointed out shops and we went inside to explore. He let me wander around and look at everything, and every time I looked at him, he had a huge grin on his face! We walked around until the shops started to close, and then he took me to an intergalactic bar where there was live music. We danced a bit and I had a drink. I didn't know what it was, but it tasted good! I only had the one, though.

"Doctor today was fantastic!" I exclaimed as we walked out. The night had grown cold, but we were both too excited for sleep. Doctor took one last look at me before pulling me into the TARDIS and locking the door. We weren't tired, but we were still going to go to bed, if you know what I mean.


	26. Preferences: Kinkiness of the Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how kinky are these doctors? Well we're about to find out!

**9th Doctor:** He is a top, no questions asked. And definitely a Dominant. He's into some BDSM but he won't make you if you're uncomfortable with it. And as dominant as he is, he's still caring and doesn't want to hurt you.... much. Either way, he likes control and he gets a kick out of you being helpless and at his mercy. Voyeurism, bondage, and submission get him going every time, so if you want his attention, it isn’t that hard.

 

 **10th Doctor:** He’s such a bottom, but he is a switch between dominant and submissive. He’s not as into BDSM as his previous self, but he does like a little bit of excitement… mostly in the form of voyeurism. Nine likes that too, but not as much as Ten. Given the choice, Ten would usually go with a semi-public space where you probably won’t get caught, and he likes for you to call the shots. He wouldn’t object to a strap-on, and he would gladly be your kinky little Sub if you wanted him to. Basically, he’s your personal sex toy when he’s not busy saving the world.

 

 **11th Doctor:** Let’s talk kinky. He would probably be down for a threesome with you, River and himself, but he wouldn’t know what to do so he would probably end up watching awkwardly. It isn’t that he’s not good, he just doesn’t remember his previous skills vey well. He’s open to a lot, though. He’d be awkward at first, but once he gets into the groove of whatever you’re doing, he throws himself into it. He will try literally anything, even if it causes physical pain. Not pain for you, though. He’s been known to beg you to hurt him, though… In the good way, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter is coming where I'll outline all of these in detailed imagines, so keep an eye out!
> 
> What's YOUR headcanon for their kinks and such? Lemme know in the comments, and maybe I can make some magic happen ;)


End file.
